Insanity
by Dallas W
Summary: Sora is an odd 14 year old boy. He thinks a spirit haunts him, but no one beleives him. He wants to be normal, but the town's beginning to fear him. Is he really insane, or the one who knows the truth about the odd little town?
1. Chapter 1

Insanity

---

I'm sorry for making Roxas and Axel evil, but they're not-- in a way. THEY HELP SORA EVENTUALLY, gah..

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Tra la la..

Review please, because I'm not sure if this story will go anywhere without suggestions. Uh..

---

"_Why are you copying these down, anyway?"_

Sora sat in the back of the classroom, occasionally making "SHH!" noises, or saying "Shut up, will you?" The only odd thing was, no one was talking. They were copying things from the board, in dead silence.

"_Don't tell me to shut up, you're the one talking."_

Kairi turned her head to glare at him. "Do you mind?" She hissed. "I'm trying to copy these down, and every time you talk, I lose my place."

He nodded his head and stared at his paper. She turned back to face the board, and a few more students rolled their eyes at him.

"_Nice going, now your crush hates you."_

Sora gritted his teeth, now glaring at the board.

When the teacher came back in, Sora quickly raised his hand saying he had to go to the bathroom.

He left the classroom, closing the door quietly.

In the bathroom, a student sat in one of the stalls. Sora didn't notice him, though.

"Why don't you just go away!" Sora yelled, slamming his fists on the sink. He glared into the mirror, noticing how insane he looked.

"_PROBLEMS."_

In fact, he looked insane everyday. People had begun to think he was crazy for quite some time, and now he was beginning to agree with them.

Green eyes peered through the crack in the stall toward Sora, who had slowly become calm. He shoved the door open, clinging to the wall for dear life.

"Oh.. You can wash your hands, I'll move." Sora said, calmly looking at him. The boy shook his head, paling. "You-You, can stay there, just--"

Sora stood away from the sink, which required him to step forward, closer to the boy.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK!" The boy screamed, running out the door, knocking Sora onto the ground.

Sora blinked, then looked up to the ghostly figure which followed him everywhere.

"Why can't you just go away? Everyone thinks I'm insane.. Could you shut up maybe, for once?"

The silver-haired ghost shook his head, grinning madly.

Sora stood up, glaring.

"_It's your own fault they think your crazy."_

"If you'd be quiet, and go away, maybe they wouldn't."

"_If I'm quiet, I'd have no one to talk to. It wouldn't be much fun then, would it?"_

Sora groaned, and walked out of the bathroom.

The ghost followed after him, occasionally looking around.

"_I hate the way this place looks now. This school used to be RULED by me." _The ghost grinned, picturing his life.

The bell then rang for lunch, and students ran down the hallway, shoving each other.

To Sora's surprise, the ghost was nowhere to be seen.

He walked down the hallways toward lunch, happily for once. No more annoying voice, for a while anyway.

When he got his lunch, he sat down at his normal table. FAR AWAY from everyone else.

It wasn't his idea to sit alone, but everyone was afraid of him. Not that he blamed them, though.

A boy who TALKS to himself? No one wanted to be near someone crazy. People who were crazy were treated differently, feared. No one felt this way except him.

Well, there was _one _person.

Before memories came flooding back to him, a hand slammed down on the table.

"I heard you freaked out everyone in your class again, today. What's your problem now, crazy boy? Not in a talkative mood?"

Sora stared up at Axel, who stood next to a grinning Roxas.

Not so long ago, Axel and Roxas were Sora's best friends. But that was before he was labled, 'crazy'. Now no one wanted anything to do with him.

The ghost then walked through the cafeteria wall, casually walking through people sending chills down their spines. Some people would look around to see what spooked them, but saw nothing.

"_Ooo a fight."_

"Not now.." Sora mumbled.

"What was that?" Roxas said.

"He's probably just talking to himself again." Axel said, rolling his eyes.

Roxas slammed Sora's head on the table, laughing, and walked off followed by Axel.

The ghost grinned his usual grin, as Sora sighed, pulling his spiky hair behind his ears in an attempt to get it out of his face.

"_Some good friends they are,"_ The ghost said, looking back at the pair.

Sora looked back at them, and Roxas flipped him off.

After school, the ghost left once again, leaving Sora extremely thankful.

He walked past the school's statue of the first principle, and founder, not noticing people who started to follow him.

The sky had become grey, and a few drops of rain fell.

Sora was tackled by Axel, who was grinning manically.

"Let's teach him to keep his mouth shut." Roxas said, pulling a blade.

------

The rain now poured down, Sora stumbling down the streets.

His leg was bloody, from being cut, and his face and stomach were covered in bruises.

The ghost was nowhere to be seen, but the air had a slight chill to it like it usually did when he came.

Or maybe it was just the rain.

A car slowed down, noticing he was hurt. But when the driver saw it was Sora, he sped up and drove away.

Everyone in Twilight town stayed away from him.

After all, he was the crazy boy.

crazy boy.. Insaneinsaneinsaneinsaneinsane..

It rang in his head, as he entered his house.

He was so tired of this. He went into the kitchen. He needed a way out. For it to stop. No one would miss him. He reached in the cabinet for his dad's knife.

It's jagged edges had never looked so welcoming. He absent-mindedly ran his fingers along the blade, and it cut him. He winced as he saw blood escape from the cut, then all fear left him.

He wanted so much for everything to go away.

He went upstairs to the attic, his new room, where his parents kept him. Far away from everyone else.

He leaned against his bed, on the cold wooden floor.

Slowly, his cut deep into his left wrist.

What could he lose? His only friend, Cloud, the one who BELIEVED him had died in a similar way.

Cloud knew Sora wasn't crazy. He stood by his side, even when Axel and Roxas left. But, Cloud had been in love with Leon. Even though Sora and Cloud were the best of friends, being a friend doesn't come close to a lover.

When Leon had died in a car accident, Cloud lost all hope.

He hung himself from the tree outside of his room.

Sora fell onto the floor.

A pool of blood had almost formed now, and he was light-headed. Perhaps he had cut way too deep, although he couldn't tell-- his vision was screwed up now.

Right then, a hand went over his cut.

"_STOP!"_

_----------_


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter, but I'm not so sure about continuing the story. I only got about two reviews, and I'm not exactly sure what pairing I'll go with quite yet.

Suggestions, maybe? -hint hint-

Quickie info:

_'moo' _THOUGHTS

_"moo"_ The ghost speaking

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, I own the story though.

----

Sora turned his head slowly toward his left wrist, where the hand covered his cut.

The ghost that constantly stalked him sat beside him, obviously freaking out. Or maybe it was just Sora's imagination.. He'd already began to believe he was nuts anyway.

"_What are you doing!"_

He would've rolled his eyes at the ghost if he'd had the energy.. Or the coordination at that point. He was getting dizzier by the second. The ghost then leaned him against the wall, looking down into his eyes.

'Huh.' Sora thought. The ghost had funny, aqua-colored eyes. Oh well, not that it mattered. Things were getting blacker by the second.

The ghost turned his head toward the door of Sora's room.

Sora could faintly hear the door slam shut, signaling his father was home.

"_You've got to make a sound. Your father obviously doesn't know your dieing up here,"_ The ghost said, looking desperately at Sora.

Sora said nothing, and could slowly feel death coming onto him. He was so cold….

The ghost angrily shoved his transparent hand through Sora's stomach, making him gasp loudly.

It felt so odd to be touched by him…

His father muttered something, then Sora could slowly hear him coming up the stairs. He then opened the door toward the attic.

"_Your dad's coming now. Try to hold on a little longer,"_ The ghost practically pleaded.

His one hand remained over Sora's left wrist, and he still had him leaned against the wall.

Once his father opened Sora's door, he screamed.

The only thing Sora could remember after that was the sirens, nothing else.

------

When his eyes finally opened, everything was white.

'Am I dead…?' Sora thought, then everything became clearer.

He was inside a hospital bed, one of those freaky IV things inside his arm. It made him shiver.

"_How'd you sleep?"_

He recognized the same cocky, emotionless voice that seemed to follow him everywhere.

Sora started to open his mouth to say something, but the ghost quickly stopped him by saying, _"You probably shouldn't talk. You've been asleep for the past.. Day or two, I think. I'm not good with time."_

Sora then stared at the ceiling, ignoring everything around him.

"_Your mom and dad are outside in the hallway."_

Sora gave him a short nod to show he was listening.

"_They've got some people with them. I think they're some kind of doctors or something."_

Right then, the door opened. A woman with short dark black hair, and one with long brown hair walked in.

"Hi Sora!" The one with short black hair grinned, walking over to him.

"Yuffie.. Maybe it would be best not to yell," The brown haired one said.

"Oh.. Sorry." Yuffie apologized, scratching her head. She then walked over to where the ghost was sitting, and sat down.

"GEEZ!" She yelled, jumping up. She shivered, backing from the chair.

"_My bad," _The ghost grinned, standing up. _"I guess that's my cue to go. I'll be back though," _Then it walked through the bed, and exited the room.

Sora's eyes followed the ghost, and the brown haired girl tried to see what he was looking at.

"Aerith, I'll be back in a second, I'm going to go ask his parents something."

Aerith nodded, and walked over to a different chair, sitting across from his bed.

"Sora, before you jump to any conclusions, do you understand what you did?"

Sora said nothing, but stared at the door intently.

Aerith sighed, looking at the floor. "Why did you do what you did? Wait.. Can you speak?"

Sora shook his head.

She slapped her forehead, giggling a little. "Sorry, I'd forgotten how long you'd been in here." She scooted her chair closer to his bed, handing him a pen and piece of paper.

"Can you write?" She asked.

'_Yes' _He wrote on the paper.

"Alright, good." She said, flashing him a small smile. "Now, why would you hurt yourself?" She asked, concern filling her brown eyes.

"Apparently, you were also beaten up," She said, pointing at the bruises. "Why would someone do that to you?"

'_Because everyone hates me' _He wrote.

She was a bit taken aback by the bluntness of his sentence. "Why… why would you think that Sora?" She asked.

'_Because I'm insane'_

She blinked, surprised for a second. "Wh--"

'_You apparently think I am too, considering you work for an asylum'_

She was speechless. "How did you know…?" She started, and watched him write a few more words on the paper.

'_When you handed me the piece of paper, I saw your name tag, complete with where you worked'_

She blushed, looking at the tag, quickly stuffing it in her pocket. She then quickly exited the room, and shut the door quietly.

The ghost then entered, walking through the wall.

"_Anything interesting happen while I was looking around?"_

Sora shook his head, and the ghost sat down.

"_Didn't think so."_

----

"So.. How, how is he? Does he have to go to.." Sora's mother said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"No," Aerith said, looking confused. "He's not crazy.. It's not possible."

"Please," Sora's father said, anger dripping off his words. "You come and live with him for a week. He's constantly talking to himself. And now, this.." He sighed, and walked down the hallway.

Sora's mom stared at the floor. "Please, continue.."

"It's going to sound strange," Aerith said, searching for the right words.

Sora's mother looked up, confused.

"Never has an insane person.. Or, crazy person for that matter, ever completely _known _they were crazy. They think they're completely normal. As odd as it sounds, Sora's probably just not getting enough attention.."

-----

The day Sora came home wasn't an actual great day. It was bright and sunny, but his father's mood was the complete opposite.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT DUMB BOY DOING UP THERE ALONE IF HE NEEDS MORE ATTENTION! I'LL GIVE HIM ATTENTION--"

"Stop!" He heard his mother shrilly scream, but not before he could hear something break.

His father never used to act this way before.. Before..

Everything was silent right then, but after a while he could hear his mother's faint sobbing, and his father left, slamming the door.

Aerith and Yuffie would now be making regular visits to his house, supposedly to make sure everything was alright.

But everything wasn't alright.

He knew there was something wrong with him, and lately it had gotten worse. Sometimes he could hear faint whispers of a small child.

Other times it would be the screaming of a woman, and then crying.

The crying happened most often.

The sound of it was so melancholy and depressing, he would often join the sound, whether he realized it or not. Tears would stream down his face, until the sounds stopped, and eventually he did, too.

Besides the new sounds that haunted him, everything was quiet.

The ghost hadn't shown up in about two days, and he was thankful. But, he began to realize he was lonely without the ghost bugging him or constantly asking him questions.

Though it sounded odd, he actually was starting to miss the ghost.

He finally got bored of laying on his bed and thinking about things, and got up.

Silently, he opened the small window in his room and hopped out, landing in the backyard.

Birds chirped, and the sun lay on his backyard like water in the ocean.

He left through a hole in his fence, toward a back path. Not really noticing where he was going, Sora casually strolled around the back streets of the small town, away from the people.

There were a lot of cats, though..

Suddenly, the road he was walking on came to a dead end. Forest covered the path, and a small, but broken fence stood in front of the road.

Curious, he jumped over it, and ducked underneath the trees.

When he finally got out of the brush, he realized where he was.

A graveyard.

------


	3. Chapter 3

Another hour of Emo music to make this chapter... and going swimming. WHOOO! And more emo music. Whoo...

Thanks for reviewing-- It helped me out a lot.. I had had no idea what to write, and finally came to this chapter.

Could you review for this one too… please? -puppy eyes-

I still don't exactly think this chapter came out exactly like it was supposed too, but eh.

Disclaimer: I own KH. Ok… I don't…. waahhh…

------

Sora looked around, timidly. He'd never heard of this place before. The only graveyard that was known about in the town was in the south, this was north.

He slowly walked around, eyeing graves. They were kind of run-down, some graves just being marked with wooden crosses. There were only about ten head stones in all.

He walked around, passing the head stones, and stopped at a small one. It read: Namine Sagawa-A budding artist and lovable sister, may her soul rest in peace.

Sora scratched his head. The only two missing things from the grave was the date of birth and the time she died.

He then noticed vines covered the bottom of the head stone.

Pulling them off, he stared blankly at what the bottom words said.

'Body never recovered'

"Since when do graves say that?" He spoke his thoughts out loud, then shrugged.

He walked toward the next grave, squinting at the print.

He leaned down, brushing his fingers against the place where he thought the wording would be. Sora sneezed as dirt and dust floated off.

He cocked his head, still squinting to read the print. It was pretty weathered down.

"R… Ri.. Rik.. No, Riku. Yeah," Sora said, then began wiping off a little of the next line. "Sagawa." He looked back at Namine's grave.

"So.. You two were siblings."

Oddly enough, it read the same thing at the bottom.

'Body never recovered'

He looked at the next two graves, figuring it was Riku's and Namine's parents.

"I wonder what happened to you guys," He said, plopping down on the ground right next to Riku's grave.

The clouds rolled by after a while, giving the graveyard an eerie look. Sora didn't really notice, he was pondering why there'd by a graveyard out here, far from the town, that he'd never heard of.

"_Sora"_

He blinked, waking up from his thoughts. Looking around, he realized no one was there. Plus, that voice was way different than the ghost that usually followed him.

Sora realized he must've just heard something, and flopped back down on the ground, sighing. He really didn't feel like going back home, especially if his dad was mad at him.

"_Don't come any closer"_

He jumped up this time, looking all around. That voice defiantly wasn't his imagination. It also scared him because that one sounded really, really, close.

"_Please, spare her life!"_

"Who…. Who's there?" He asked, now frantic. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea.

"_Why can't you just go away!"_

The wind blew strongly right then, knocking him off his feet into one of the graves.

"_Don't hurt me…"_

That voice sounded like the regular ghost that followed him everywhere. "Hey-- are you there? This isn't funny!"

Right then, a quiet sobbing started.

He blinked, trying to figure out who was talking. Now he wasn't so sure it was the regular ghost.

A shrill, child sounding scream rang in his ears, and he shifted his gaze to where a small girl stood, dressed in all white. Her hair was blonde, but close to silver in a way.. Almost like the ghost's hair.

Her eyes were a softer blue color, though. She slowly stepped towards Sora, eyes locked on him.

He stepped back.

"_Why… why would you let them do that?"_ She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Do… what..? Who are you?" Sora asked, holding onto one of the graves in case she lunged at him.

"_You said you would protect me.. And you lied. You didn't stop him, you didn't try!" _She shrieked, and he fell to the ground, covering his ears with his hands.

Numerous sounds of people screaming, crying, and a few other sounds he didn't recognize filled the graveyard.

People, some looking normal, some shadowy, and some covered in blood walked around Sora, all giving him venomous glares.

He finally screamed. "STOP IT! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Then fell to the ground, watching the ghosts fade out of his focus.

------

"_Hey… Wake up."_

Sora shifted a little, the darkness still clouding his vision. Had he fainted..?

"_Sora, get up."_

He wanted to wake up, but his mind made him stay in the blackness.

"_I don't have all night, here."_

Slowly, his eyes opened. His pupils had expanded, only a small ring of dark blue around them. He looked up to see the usual ghost.

"_Why are you at my grave?"_ The ghost asked annoyed, glaring down at Sora.

Sora said nothing, but moved his head, facing the grave. "Riku…?"

The ghost.. Or Riku, shall I say, said nothing.

Sora sat up, leaning against the grave.

"Hmm… So your name's Riku. Why have you never told me before?" Sora asked, still a little dizzy and confused.

"_You never asked."_

"Oh… Well…" Sora thought back. The only things Sora had ever said to him was, 'Shut up', or 'go away'.

"You have a point."

"_Why are you here?" _Riku asked.

"I don't know.. Just sorta, found it I guess."

"_I'll bet you did."_

"What? Don't use such a jerky tone with me." Sora glared, throwing a rock at Riku, which of course, went straight through him.

"_Feel better now?"_

"No. Not really. I'm still mad about the.. Oh, I don't know…" Sora said sarcastically.

Riku rolled his eyes. _"Well?"_

"My father HATES me because of you, and oh, the whole friggin' school!" Sora yelled.

"_Are you done yet? I'm getting bored out here."_ Riku said, looking around.

"Are you kidding me? You get bored? I have no friends because of you, and have no one to hang out with! I'm ALWAYS bored!"

Riku's lip quivered for a second, then he raised his eye brows.

Sora sighed, putting his face in his hands. "Now I'm done."

"_Look, I guess I'm… sorry.. For.. Uhh.."_

"Ruining my life?" Sora suggested.

"_Yeah, that. But, I need you." _Riku said, carefully choosing his words.

"Oh really?" Sora said, looking in another direction.

"_For starters, you're the only one who can see me. And secondly, somehow it feels like.. I've known you. For a long time."_

"Well, it has been about a year since you started stalking me."

"_Not that… Fine. You know what? If you want so badly to be all 'normal' and happy, never listening to me again, and getting back your cheap friends, FINE. I'll leave."_

"Oh! You finally decide that you need to go? TOO BAD MY FRIENDS DITCHED ME, ALONG WITH THE WHOLE SCHOOL!"

"_SHUT UP, WILL YOU? YOUR SO SELFISH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I THOUGHT YOU COULD HELP ME!"_

"Excuse me..? I'm selfish? Listen here, ghost boy, you're the one who not only stalks me, but constantly talks about how I can help _you_? No wonder your dead." Sora said, malice soaking his words.

Sora stood up, walking past Riku angrily.

"_Fine! Run off the little bitch you are!" _

Sora jumped over the fence, and ran home. Tears dripped down his face, but he didn't realize it until he'd reached his backyard.

Now he would have to face the new ghosts alone, at least with Riku he hadn't been as scared.

What had he done…?

---------


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter… I hope this one doesn't sound as cheesy as the last one. Sorry.. I'm just not good with horrible, disturbing, descriptions.

And if you don't catch on by the end of this chapter, I'm going to write stuff down at the bottom to where you'll finish.

Hopefully it'll clear some of the confusion.. Which will only get worse.. O.o;;

Disclaimer: Don't own either KH but I own my story …

-----

The weekend ended fairly quickly. Before Sora realized it, his mom was shooing him out the door, telling him to remember that he'd have a meeting session during lunch.

That wasn't all that bad, considering lunch, and after school, were the most times he was picked on. But at least it lowered it down a little.

He walked to school, ignoring the strange glances from other students. No one dared to come near him, and he guessed they'd heard about his little 'suicide attempt'.

Sora had started to just plain not care anymore, because far worse things were going on. Sunday morning, he had woken up to a dead man watching him from across his room.

The way the man's face was twisted in pain, rips and countless gashes across his body, Sora was sure he'd never have a decent night's sleep EVER again.

To top that off, every time he told Aerith and Yuffie that something was really wrong with him, they just talked about him going outside more often or some other crap like that. Not a single person believed him.

Would anyone ever believe him?

Once inside the school, the bell rang and he was off to first period.

The teacher didn't ask him any questions, and what was worse, sent him little scared glimpses every once and a while.

This, of course, made the students afraid of him, too.

They moved their chairs away from him, near the front.

Well, at least they didn't pick on him anymore.

Lunch came quickly, and Aerith and Yuffie fired questions away at him. This time, he didn't even bother to complain. He said he was fine, and stopped seeing things.

As if.

After lunch he went to the bathroom to wash his face a little, and see if he could pull himself together. When he entered, it was completely empty.

For once, nothing bothered him. Maybe things were turning around with Riku gone, maybe everything would be different.

He closed his eyes, sighing. He just wished he had someone to talk to.

When he closed his eyes though, he didn't notice the mound of flesh that began growing behind him, grime and dirt dripping from the walls, slithering along the tile floor to join together with it.

He opened his eyes, in front of the mirror, and listened to an uneven rhythm of breathing behind him.

He turned his head a little, so he could see what was behind him in the mirror.

A hideous looking demonic creature glared at him, some strange substance dripping from its' mouth. It almost looked like it had been tortured, as there was obvious scarring across its' body, and mounds of flesh were missing from parts of it. Right then, he wanted to run. He wanted to run so badly, but he was too scared to move.

It moved slowly to surely to Sora, its' odd feet making screech noises. He stared into its' strange green colored eyes, fear prickling along his spine.

When it finally stopped, it opened its' mouth letting out an inhuman wail. Sora spun around from the mirror, panic letting itself in. But when he saw where the creature was--or had been standing-- what was left was a small key.

Looking around to make sure the creature was gone, he then slowly reached on the floor toward the key. Sora moved his fingers along the long, crooked shape of the top of it, and noticed some writing along the side of it.

"Kensington Warehouse, 203..?" He read aloud, cocking his brow. No such thing existed, but he put the key in his pocket anyway, and quickly exited the bathroom.

The rest of the day was seemingly normal, except for the constant looks from Axel and Roxas. When he'd look at them, they'd quickly turn their heads, pretending to be talking about something.

When school ended, it was his turn to clean out the erasers and what not, which required him to go up to the roof.

He was a bit skeptical about this, but had to, or the teacher said something about losing twenty points on his conduct for failing to follow directions.

So, Sora made his way up toward the roof, carrying about two dozen erasers.

He opened the top floor door, scanning the top of the building. Nope, no one- or nothing, was up here. He closed the door and walked toward the sides of the building, shaking them out, not noticing Axel and Roxas quietly walking along the roof towards him.

"Boo!" Roxas screamed, causing Sora to freak out and fall over near the edge.

Sora glared at them.

"What do you want?"

Axel grinned. "Nothing much buddy, just a little dare is all." He motioned toward some people below, eagerly grinning.

Kairi.

The red head motioned something, then Sora looked back up at Axel.

"What are you--"

But before he could finish, Axel picked him up, trying to scare him. Only, he didn't have his footing completely, and tripped on Roxas, dropping Sora over the edge of the school.

The _three story _school.

A few screams were heard from Kairi and her friends, as they ran from the scene.

Axel and Roxas ran to, figuring they'd killed Sora.

Lucky for Sora though, he landed over the abandoned building right next to the school.

Or should I say unlucky? As the building was rotting and he fell straight to the basement floor.

--------

When Sora awoke though, things were different.

A lot different.

He stood up, a fog everywhere around him. What time was it? If he was late his dad would kill him..

He quickly ran towards the door, or tried to, and ran right through it.

_Through _it.

"_Oh my god!" _He screamed, looking back at the building.

What… what was going on?

Everything was tinted in fog around him, and people walked past him casually, as if they didn't see him.

He quickly ran towards a tall woman, who was scolding her kids.

"_Ma'am, could you help me?" _He said, and the woman looked at him.

Wow.. He'd never realized how far-off his voice sounded before..

"_Y'see.. Well, could you tell me what street I'm on? Nothing looks the same.. Ma'am?"_ He asked confused, and the woman stood up angrily.

"There you are! I've been waiting for you all day. I'd thought it was you," She said.

"_Huh?" _Sora asked.

The woman walked straight through him, holding her two kid's hands and meeting up with a man.

"_What's… going on?"_ Sora said, looking back to where the school would normally be, which was now a hospital-looking building.

"_Can anyone hear me? Anyone at all!" _He screamed, but everyone seemed to not hear him, continuing on with their lives.

He dropped to his knees, shaking. _"Can't anyone hear me?"_

_-----------  
_

This is for the people who didn't catch on, so if you aren't one of them, you don't have to read it. If you want to though, you can.

Sora's a ghost currently, or his spirit is in a different time to be clearer.

Can you guess what time it is?

HAMMER TIME!

No, but uh.. Yeah, it's not the usual time, hence his confusion.

Hope this helps, and please review! I want to know what you think, and your suggestions on how to make the story better.


	5. Chapter 5

In my opinion, this chapter was the most boring to write. I hope it's not horrible to read, though.

Thanks for so many reviews! They make me feel all fuzzy… Ha.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Never will.

Could you guys review for this chapter, too?

----

Sora slowly stood up after about ten minutes of pulling himself together. So far in his mind, he knew he was in a different time. He wasn't quite sure if it was the future or the past.

He was sure though, that he couldn't get back by just sitting here.

So, he began walking. The town was a bit similar to his own, maybe it was his..? Despite that, he recognized no one.

Sora eventually entered the neighborhoods, still no one able to see him. Had he died in that fall, possibly? That made his stomach knot up.

Walking blindly down the streets, he eventually walked through something. Shivering, he looked up to see a sign. _"Destiny Boulevard, Island street." _He read aloud, blinking.

Was his house still here? This was near where he lived. Curiosity got the better of him, and he ran towards his old house.

"_It's…" _He said, as he reached where his house was.

Or where it should've been.

There was a huge lot where his house would've set. A small forest covered the lot.

He stomped on the ground angrily, wishing none of this would've ever happened. Why was it him? Always him with the bad luck.. Hanging his head in defeat, he sat on the curb of the street.

A small voice echoed through his head for a second.

'_Check the graveyard'._

He stood up, as if pushed by a force.

He turned his head to the woods, figuring it couldn't hurt to check and see if it was there.

He entered the woods, walking through the trees and brush. Literally.

He eventually came upon a long, gravel path. This is where the alleyway used to be behind his house. Turning his head toward the right, he tried to figure out if he had gone this way to find the graveyard.

"_Oh well, if it isn't the right way, I can always go back," _He grumbled, running his hand through his hair and walking, staring ahead of him.

Sora figured he'd been walking for about ten minutes, and still had no sign of where the path ended.

He sighed, trying to kick a rock, and of course, his foot went through it.

"_I can't do anything anymore," _He said.

"Who's there?" He heard a voice say. Sora blinked, then jumped behind a fence, accidentally falling through it, into someone's backyard.

"_Well that was smart. Plus, it's not like anyone can see me."_ He stood up, putting his head through the fence to see who had come across the path.

A tall, silver haired teen walked alongside a small blonde girl. Sora's eyes widened, he was speechless. These people.. Were splitting images of Riku and Namine. Were they Riku and Namine?

The small girl seemed to be carrying flowers of some kind, the boy held nothing.

"How much farther is it again?" The girl said, looking up expectantly at her companion.

The girl sounds just like Namine, too. Sora thought, continuing to stare.

"It's not that much farther, come on. We came here just last week, Namine." The silver headed guy said.

"_That is Namine," _Sora said, blinking to see if this was real.

"But Riku, it's hot outside," The girl said, raising her arms to express herself.

"_Holy…" _Sora said. The boy was Riku?

He watched as they continued walking down the path, disappearing from sight.

"_I've got to follow them," _Sora said, then automatically felt like he was in a James Bond movie or something. He shook the thought off, then slowly jogged after them.

He watched as Riku and Namine went through a gate into a graveyard.

A gate..? It looked brand new, too. What year was this?

He waited until Namine and Riku weren't in sight, then ran through the gate, looking to see where they were.

Sora watched as they stopped in front of the two graves, one marked, 'A loving father' and the other said about the same thing, but the word father was replaced by 'mother'.

Riku and Namine set flowers on both of the graves, then sat by them.

"We really miss you a lot," Namine said, reaching in her pocket and setting a piece of paper on one of the graves.

"We'll get revenge for you, I promise." Riku said, almost angrily. "That man.. We'll figure out a way to get back at him for what he did to you, I promise."

Sora stared. What had happened?

Namine then tugged on Riku's shirt, asking if she could go play in the woods. Riku nodded, and Namine was off like a rocket, right near where Sora stood.

The girl slowed down, Sora noticed, as she came closer to him. Sora looked around to see what she was staring at.

"Hey mister, you coming to pay respects to your family, too?" Namine asked. Her voice was really innocent.

"_You're talking to.. Me?"_ Sora asked, staring down at her, stupefied.

"Of course. Who else would I talk to?" She said, smiling.

"_You can.. See me?" _Sora asked, still staring.

"Yes. You sure are strange," She grinned. "My name's Namine, what's yours?" Namine said, reaching for his hand, only for her's to go straight through his.

Her eyes widened, as she stared at him. She let out a shrill scream, and ran towards Riku.

"Namine, what's the matter?" Riku yelled, as she ran down to him.

"That boy!" She yelled, pointing at Sora, who was frozen to the spot.

Riku stood up, cracking his knuckles.

The words, Oh shit then ran through Sora's mind, who wanted to run, but had an odd feeling of staying. Don't you hate it when that happens?

Riku came up to Sora, glaring.

"He's a ghost!" Namine said, hiding behind Riku.

Well, Sora thought. She knows. But how can they see me?

"Why'd you scare my sister like that?" Riku said angrily, glaring at Sora. He looked like he wanted to tear Sora's head off.

Sora didn't say anything, but stared at Riku.

"What? Are you to scared to say anything?" Riku said.

Sora shook his head. _"I.. know you." _

"Look, whatever, just don't freak out my sister again," Riku growled, walking past Sora, and tried to knock him over, only for his hands to go right through Sora.

"What the hell!" He yelled, stepping back.

Namine pointed. "See I told you, he's a--"

"Ghost." Riku said, staring.

-------


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating last night.. My parent's are probably going to get divorced, and I might move. So, updates will be slower.

Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is way better than the last one (In my opinion), and I thought it was kind of funny. I hope Riku doesn't sound too OC.

Disclaimer: Don't own.. Wahhh…

Sorry this chapter is so short, but.. eh.

(Reviews? I'll buy you some food at Bennigan's! XDD)

---------

Riku stared at Sora, trying to see if he was real or not.

"This is… impossible. There's no such things as ghosts," He said, shoving his hand through Sora's stomach.

"_Yugh! Don't do that! It feels all weird.." _Sora said, stepping back.

Riku shrugged, and muttered a small apology.

Namine then tugged on Riku's shirt, and pointed to the sky. "It's getting dark."

Riku nodded, "Yeah, let's go home."

Sora watched as they started walking away, a sudden feeling of loneliness overcoming him. Was this how Riku felt when he was a ghost, too?

"Are you coming, ghost boy?" Riku called back at Sora, who was quick to follow.

-----

"Don't you want to eat anything?" Namine asked Sora, trying to feed him ice cream.

"Namine, quit it." Riku said, skimming through some papers.

"But he's so skinny!"

"_Um…"_

"He's dead, don't you get it? He can't eat."

"_Hey! I'm not dead!" _Sora said, crossing his arms.

"Dead, and in denial. What a pity," Riku said, grinning.

"_I'm not dead!"_

"Nuh-uh! Come on Sorry, eat!"

"_I'm not hungry. And it's SORA."_

"Aw…" Namine said, putting the ice cream back in the fridge, frowning.

"I'm going to bed then. You too, Riku! Don't stay up too late talking to Sari!"

"_Um… It's Sora."_

"Good night Riku, Good night Sake!"

"_It's Sora." _Sora said, as the young girl ran upstairs to her room.

"So, Sora, if your not dead, why are you a ghost?" Riku asked casually, looking at Sora.

"_Fine. Then if I'm a ghost, how are you seeing me?"_

"Good point." Riku said, looking back through his papers.

"_Another thing, how are you and your sister living in this house, anyway? Aren't you orphans or something?" _Sora asked, trying to look at Riku's papers.

"It's my aunt's house. She's on a business trip right now. Does that answer you question?" Riku said dryly.

"_Uh… yeah. Wait, another question. The school-- Where is it? The one where I go to looks like a hospital right now," _Sora asked.

"Ah, yeah. They're doing some remodeling at this point. There's a school in the back, where all the student's go."

"_Could I ask one more question?" _Sora tested, looking at Riku.

"It depends."

"_How… How did your parents die?" _

Riku slammed the papers on the table, glaring venomously. "Why don't you mind your own business. I don't ask you questions, do I? So don't bother me!"

He stood up, slamming his chair into the table, then grabbed the papers, and headed upstairs.

Sora gulped. _"Okay.. Mental note to self. Don't bug Riku anymore." _He sighed, then laid his head on the table.

------

"Hey, Sora!" Namine smiled, sitting in a chair next to him.

"Morning!"

"_It's… Morning?" _Sora asked, looking out a window. Everything looked the same, tinted with a small fog. Did he fall asleep? Was that even possible?

"Yeah, silly. It's Saturday!" Namine laughed. "Oh, wait, I want to show you something!" She then ran to the living room of the large house, coming back with a piece of paper.

"Look, it's my mom!" She smiled, setting a piece of paper on the table in front of Sora.

"_Wow…" _Sora said in awe. _"You.. Drew this?" _

"Yeah! She was pretty, huh?"

Sora nodded.

The woman in the picture had long dark hair, but the drawing was in pencil so he couldn't tell what color it was.

"_What was your mom's name?" _

"Tifa." Namine said, adding a few lines to the drawing with a pencil she found on the cabinet.

"Sora, you know what?" Namine said, looking up from her drawing.

"_What?" _Sora asked, putting his head on his hands.

"I don't think you're a ghost anymore, I know what you are!" She exclaimed.

"_What do you think I am?" _Sora asked, his voice melancholy.

"Our guardian angel!" Namine said, her eyes brighter.

"_Uh… maybe?" _Sora said, not sure what to say. Why crush a kid's dreams by saying something else, right?

"So, you promise to protect me forever and ever, right?" She said, smiling.

Sora blinked, then shrugged. _"Right. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." _He said, grinning one of his occasional grins.

She then stood up, saying she had to go somewhere, and left.

Sora then remembered something--

"_You said you would protect me.. And you lied. You didn't stop him, you didn't try!" _

Namine-- Or Namine's ghost? Had yelled this in the graveyard.

"_Well, it… doesn't matter what happened. I'll fix it so everything will be perfect, Riku and Namine won't die, and… He'll never haunt me."_

Sora nodded, the pictures and memories of his normal life flooding back to him.

He would fix it. He would make it perfect. _Nothing _would go wrong.

Too bad Sora didn't know you can't change the way things happen.

-----


	7. Chapter 7

Whoo! A little RikuxSora slash in this chapter for all the loyal reviewers. Heh.

Don't forget to review for this chapter, and I might come out with the next one pretty quick. Just depends, though.

Whoo! Forty-Two reviews already? I'm so happy!

I listened to 'The Ghost of You' by MCR while typing this chapter. For some reason, it seemed to fit, too. O.o;;

Anyway, I'm boring you, aren't I? Read the chapter already!

Disclaimer: Don't own KH.

----

Sora groaned, and sat up. These days were the worst. Namine and Riku were at school, so he had no one to talk to. And, he wasn't about to go to school and ruin Riku's life. Or, should he?

While he pondered that idea, the door slammed shut. He looked over to see Riku and Namine's aunt, who wasn't exactly a real ray of sunshine. But who would be, when they were sent away from home on jobs so much?

"I'm home," She yelled out, then looked at the clock on the living room wall. "Oh, that's right. Riku and Namine are at school." She sighed, then walked past Sora.

"_Hi honey, have a good day at work?" _He said, laughing.

"Bills.." The woman muttered, and picked up a yellow slip of paper, then walked in the kitchen.

Sora sat on one of the couches in the lounge, trying to figure out what to do. The only thing he'd done lately was sit around, waiting for the random evil bad guy to attack, then of course, he'd save the day. Somehow..

Well, Sora had one other thing he'd been doing lately. Riku constantly worked on the same stack of papers. Just what was on those papers, anyway? And Riku would get really pissed off any time Sora or Namine tried to see them.

So, he obviously wanted to see them. _Really _Bad.

Sora yawned, setting back on the couch. _"I'll just sleep 'till they get back," _He mumbled, and made himself comfortable.

------

"Sora!" Namine's voice shot through his head. He blinked a couple of times, then looked at her.

"I'm making food! Want to see?" She grinned, then ran into the kitchen.

"Wow! That's hot!" He heard her voice yell.

"_Oh crap!" _Sora said. _"Maybe this is how they died, in a fire! Don't worry Namine, I'm coming!" _Sora yelled, running through the kitchen, straight through Riku, who was turning off the oven.

"Gwah!" He yelled, and fell on the floor. "Sora! Jeez! Don't do that." He stood up, poking at his stomach, then shivering.

"_My bad… I thought Namine hurt herself." _Sora said, an almost non-existent blush etching across his face.

"Uh.. Right." Riku set a stack of paper on the cabinet. Not just any stack of papers, _the stack of papers._

"I'm going to go take a shower, I'll be down in a bit to cook. Sora, don't let Namine set the house on fire, okay?"

Sora saluted, and Namine giggled.

Sora waited until Riku was upstairs in the bathroom, then ran to the papers. _"Namine, could you spread these out for me so I could read them?" _Sora asked, eagerly looking at Namine.

"Um.. Sure." She said, grabbing the written ones and placing them all over the cabinet. "Is that okay?" She asked.

"_Yeah, yeah that's perfect. Thanks Namine," _Sora said, eyes scanning across the papers. Most of it was too scribbled over to read, but he could make out some of it.

"_Father's plan.. Hm. What's this about a key?" _Sora said, looking at a sentence that read, 'Need the key to KW 203'.

Sora blinked, then reached into his pocket. Was it still there? His fingers reached something blunt edged and cold. He pulled the key out of his pocket, running his fingers over it.

"_The key," _He whispered, staring intently at it.

He read _o_n through Riku's plans, finding a drawing of a strange looking circle with an odd shape in it. Witch craft…?

He looked on, 'Shape Shifter' was written in bold next to the symbol. He moved, looking at the next paper. A small map was drawn on the paper, he scanned over it. Room 203 was circled, the room was pretty big. There was a big question mark in the middle of the drawing, followed by some very tiny handwriting.

Sora squinted, trying to read it. _"Dad.. Is here?" _A hand slammed down on the papers and Sora's eyes snaked up it to see a _very _annoyed Riku.

"_Umm.." _Sora started, but Riku cut him off. "You like snooping in other people's things, huh?" Sora stepped back as Riku gathered up the papers.

"_Riku, listen, I didn't mean to snoop, I was just curious.. And, I think I might know--"_

"Save it, okay Sora?" Riku growled, then went back upstairs.

Namine walked in the room, pouting. "Sorry Sora."

Sora blinked. _"Sorry about what?"_

Namine pulled at her gown, staring at the floor. "I kind of accidentally told him you were reading the papers.. I was asking when he would fix supper. Our aunt ended up leaving early for another job, so.." She sighed.

"_Aw, it's no big deal." _Sora said, grimacing in the back of his mind. He just hates me, no biggie.

Namine sat on one of the kitchen chairs, and Sora walked out of the room when Riku entered, not wanting to start a fight in front of Namine.

---------

When it was about ten o' clock, Riku was up in his room writing new additions to his plan of getting inside the room. He began to wonder what would be in there.. Possibly his mother and father were still alive, then things would be good again.

No more living with his crummy aunt, and instead of him cooking it'd be his mom. He was so caught up in his day dreams, that he didn't notice Sora walk through the door and enter his room.

Riku yawned, laying his head on the desk. Tomorrow was a school day.. Maybe he'd just skip tomorrow. His aunt was supposed to be home until Saturday or something anyway..

Sora walked over to Riku, to see if he was awake. _"Um.. Riku?" _He tested, then Riku snapped awake. "Whuh?" He rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"_Look, I'm sorry about today. I didn't know those papers were private to you, I should've.. I should've asked." _Sora twiddled his thumbs, hoping his apology would be enough to clear things up.

Riku looked back at him, cocking a brow. "Huh? Oh, it's no big deal. I just haven't been feeling all that great lately, and plus, you got the papers all out of order."

Sora winced. _"Ahh… Sorry.."_

"It's okay. I got them back in order." He yawned again, going over to his bed and flopping down on it.

"_Oh yeah.."_ Sora said, remembering the key. He turned to Riku showing him the key. _"You know how it said KW 203? I have a key to that room." _

Riku's eyes opened wide, and he lurched forward, his face inches from Sora's. Sora lightly blushed again. His heart was beating faster, too.

"Where did you get the key?" Riku said, dumbfounded.

Sora remembered the monster, and winced. _"The ground." _

Riku took the key from Sora, removing some dirt from it. "It.. Is.." Then Riku looked at Sora's face. "Why are you--" He blinked, finally snapping out of his daze. He moved backwards, his face turning red for a moment.

"Uh.. Sorry, Sora." He said, stuffing the key in his pocket.

Sora felt a tinge of sadness for a second. They had been so close.. He shook the thought away, shrugging. _"It's okay. Hey, I'm going back downstairs," _He said, starting to leave.

"Wait! I mean.. You don't have to leave yet. Could we maybe.. Talk for a bit?" He asked carefully, almost like the words were poison.

Sora nodded, sitting on the desk chair, waiting for Riku to start another conversation.

"You know.. I never thought I'd be lucky enough to see this key. I've been dreaming about this day for so long, you won't believe it. I'm.. I'm glad I met you Sora. Without you, this wouldn't of happened. So, tomorrow, you've got to go with me to the warehouse." He said, looking Sora in the eyes.

Sora nodded timidly. _"What's.. In this warehouse, anyway?"_

"What does it matter? You're already dead, so you can't get hurt." Riku said boredly, tracing the key through his fingers.

"_But you can."_

Riku looked up, then grinned at Sora. "Me? Get hurt? As if. I can take care of myself, man."

Sora rolled his eyes. _"It's macho people like you that end up getting stupid deaths, like getting hit by cars or something."_

Riku spit his tongue out at Sora. "Okay, mom, I'll be careful."

Sora glared. _"Aw, shut it! I'm just trying to be helpful!"_

Riku put his head on his pillow, yawning for the third time.

"_Sheesh, how many times are you going to yawn? When's the last time you slept?"_

"Um…" Riku said, remembering. "I haven't slept in about two weeks. Maybe longer."

Sora's jaw dropped. _"Then get some sleep! Riku?" _He asked, walking over to him. He was dead asleep. Sora shrugged, then started to walk out. _"Night Riku."_

-------

I'm going to hate typing the next chapter.. And you'll probably hate me for what happens.. Total evil character death-- But do you know who dies? No. Oooo… All of you, in your reviews, write who you think will die! Then I'll laugh at you because you'll all probably get it wrong! Mwahahaha!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for not updating..

I went and saw a movie! Uh.. That one with Keanu Reeves and Sandra Bullock.. The Lake House. It wasn't bad, I liked it actually.. Only, the ending kiss scene sucked. I thought they were going to hug, but then they're like.. All over each other! Ugh.. It ruined it. Other than that, it was pretty good.

I bet your not even reading this, are you? Didn't think so. Heh.

Well, thanks for the reviews! And as for the voting thing, YOU WERE ALL WRONG! MWAHAHHAA! No one dies in this chapter! Ha-Ha!

Disclaimer: Don't own KH. Phwee…

This chapters really short, sorry! And I won't update for a while because I'm going to my grandma's house!

------

Riku woke up, yawning. How long had he slept? He rolled out of bed, landing on the floor. He stood up, rubbing his eyes.

Turning his head toward his clock, he squinted to read the time. "IT'S TWELVE THIRTY!" He yelled, jumping up to quickly get dressed. It was a school day!

After he'd rushed into his clothes, combed his long hair-- Reminded himself to get a haircut-- Like that would happen, he brushed his teeth, and sped down the stairs, looking around for his stuff.

"_So, uh, We.. Riku, what are you doing?" _Sora asked, leaning against a wall.

"I've got to get to school! Where's my stuff?" Riku yelled, looking around the living room.

"_Um… I thought we were going to the warehouse. You were skipping school, remember?" _Sora said, now joining Riku in the search.

Riku dropped a pillow he'd been looking under, mentally slapping himself on the forehead. He sighed, standing up. "Why didn't you remind me?"

"_Well… I would've, but you've been sleeping for the past four days."_

"FOUR DAYS!" Riku yelled, eyes wide.

Sora laughed, dropping onto the floor. _"You should've seen how quickly your expression changed!"_

Riku glared, reaching out to slap Sora, only for his hand to go through him. "You… You had me freaked out! I thought you were serious!"

Sora stopped laughing, rolling on his stomach to face Riku.

"_So where exactly are these warehouses at, anyway?" _

"On the edge of town. We should probably get moving, now.."

Sora nodded, jumping onto his feet.

Riku went back upstairs to grab the key, and a map, then they went outside.

"God, it's so bright out here." Riku mumbled, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"_Psh, it's always bright out here. You just never noticed because you stay inside the house like a.. vampire or something, all the time." _Sora said, rolling his eyes.

"So?" Riku shot back, walking past Sora toward the end of the road.

Sora caught up after him, walking through trash cans and such.

"_Are we there yet?" _Sora said, yawning.

"I told you, it's on the edge of town! We've got a few blocks left before we reach the old field. Your just going to have to wait."

Sora bit his lip, glaring at the ground. This was getting boring. Sighing in defeat, he crossed his arms. There was no way to keep himself occupied, was there?

Riku jammed his hands in his pockets, looking on towards the next road. The sun was beating down on them from the direction they were walking towards, and he hated the feeling.

When they stopped at the cross walk of the road, a school bus drove by. Riku ignored the looks from students. It was probably Wakka, he was always late.

Considering they're school was still new, they had no cafeteria. The drivers were supposed to take them to lunch at about twelve.

Sora walked across the street, getting hit by cars and laughing when they had no effect on him.

Riku rolled his eyes, not noticing the student intently watching him from inside the bus. The student with soft blue eyes and blonde hair. Namine.

When the lights turned red, he walked across the street, once again joining Sora as they neared the warehouses.

The road they walked along suddenly came to a stop, and along the edge of it was a barb-wired fence. Riku jumped it easily, and Sora just went through it.

Riku pointed to a clearing near some trees. "There. Alongside those trees, is where the warehouse is. It's been abandoned for a couple of years, so we shouldn't be spotted.

He then started jogging towards the building, leaving a confused Sora.

"_If no one's here, why did we even bother to come?" _Sora said, shaking his head. He then ran after Riku.

Riku walked along the outside of the building, motioning for Sora to hurry up. There were two huge metal doors, which marked the opening of the building, but they were busted out. There huge gap wide enough for two people to get through, and Riku slipped inside.

Sora followed the suit, entering. _"It's really dark in here," _Sora said, looking around.

Riku flicked on a liter he'd had in his pocket, and read the map. "Take a left at the end of the first hall," He mumbled, then started down the hallway.

Sora stopped looking around, then ran after him. _"Maybe we shouldn't be in here.. I've got a bad feeling," _Sora pleaded, looking Riku in the eyes.

"Oh, don't be so scared." Riku said. "There's nothing in here, okay?"

Right then, as if on cue, heavy footsteps started thudding along the floor in the next hallway.

Riku stared, moving the light in front of him as shallow breathing began nearing them.

Almost lime green colored eyes stared into blue and aqua's.

A creature with messed up flesh covering it crawled out of the darkness. Sora remembered the same creature from inside the bathroom, he suddenly got the idea that they didn't need to be in here.

"_Riku, come on, let's go now!" _Sora yelled at him, but Riku could only stare at the creature, his expression a mixture of fear and remembrance.

"D-…Dad?" He choked out.

Sora blinked, staring at Riku. "What are you talking about..?"

Before Riku could answer, the monster stood up, odd fluids running out of it. Different mixtures.. Most of it looked like blood, others were green, almost like puss or acid.

Riku barely dodged it as one of it's long, mutilated hands swung at him.

"_Run!" _Sora yelled, and they ran down the next hall.

------------


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for not updating lately, I was at my grandma's house.. Thanks for the reviews though! They helped me a lot, and I just got home yesterday, and well.. Yeah.

It encouraged me to update.

This is an odd, disturbing chapter, and if you use your imagination, you'll have nightmares tonight! Whee!

Disclaimer: Don't own KH… nor KH 2.

----

Riku slammed a what looked to be a closet door, and locked it by shoving a broom through the door handles.

He panted heavily from the running they'd done, and dropped on the floor, leaning against a wall.

"_Hmm.. Is it just me, or was this a bad idea that we came?" _Sora said, looking down at Riku, tilting his head.

"Sh… Shut up.." Riku said, plainly trying to catch his breath.

Sora kneeled down towards him, eyeing him. _"And what were you talking about.. Why'd you call that.. Thing father?" _Sora asked, curious.

"It Is… Was.. My father." Riku said, staring at the ceiling. There were a lot of cracks in it.. It was hard to believe it was still standing.

"_Uh…" _Sora said, examining Riku. No, there was no resemblance to the evil flesh acid monster thing to Riku. Maybe he took after his mother..?

Riku understood what Sora thought, and glared harshly at him. "He was.. Tortured. He didn't always look like that. The bastard in this warehouse did it to him, and I'm going to get revenge. You don't have to help.. Not like you could, but could you at least go check if that thing is still out there?" Riku asked, now gazing at a shelf in the side of the room.

Sora shrugged. He didn't feel like fighting right this moment, especially with the only person who could see him, so he went and had a look.

The creature.. Or should I say, Riku's father, was now crawling along the ground, hissing.

Sora would've freaked out normally, like any other person, but it posed no threat now that he was a ghost. He watched awkwardly as it breathed heavily, and seemed to be sniffing out something.

For a small moment, it turned directly to Sora, almost seeing him. Sora backed up a little into the closet, then the creature made a small gargling noise and continued on down the hall, to where it was out of sight.

Sora went back in, blankly staring at Riku.

"_Where on Earth did you get that?" _Sora said, staring wide-eyed at Riku, who held a rifle.

"It was on one of the shelves. Could you help me find some bullets?" Riku asked, shuffling along the floor, his only way to see was his tiny lighter, after all.

Sora blinked, the looked over to a shelf on the left side of the room.

"_What about those small boxes?" _He asked, motioning toward them.

Riku moved over and picked them up, eyeing them intently. "I don't know if it's the right kind of ammunition," He said, looking around on the words of the box.

Sora sighed, moving his hand through his hair. _"Your father's gone. You should just leave while you still can.. Even if you defeat the man who did it to him, there's no way he'll ever turn back."_

Riku closed his eyes, shoving the boxes of ammunition in his pockets. "I know that.. I just can't let the person who did it to him go on living." He then removed the broom from the door handles, and left.

Sora blinked, then stared at the shelves. Something glimmered on them, and he walked over to them, confused.

A disk was laying on it, marked S13.

He picked it up, examining it. _"What does this thing go to?" _He said out loud, as if expecting for the disk to answer him. He then moved across the room, looking up and down every shelf for something to put the disk in. Or, what it was supposed to go in.

No CD players, DVD, or anything the disk might work in was in the room. So what was the disk doing in here, then?

Sora then thought for a minute. Would it go in a computer?

He moved back outside of the hall, remembering Riku. _"Crap! Riku, where are you?" _Sora yelled, looking around. Silence answered him, and a feeling of dread crawled onto him.

Wait-- He could just start searching through the place, right? Even if that monster.. Or any other monsters, encountered him, they wouldn't be able to see him.

He went down the hall, looking inside every room for either Riku, or a computer of some sort.

He eventually came to an odd hallway, which went straight through the whole building. Sora then remembered a little of Riku's map. _"Take a left at the second hallway," _He said, making sure to step lightly.

Even if the creatures that inhabited this place couldn't see him, there was no since in running. Especially if Riku could be in one of these hallways.

When he came at the opening of the hallway, he walked alongside the doors, looking at each of the numbers on them. _"199... 200... 201.. 202..." _He stopped at the door that should've been 203.

Except there was no door. He tilted his head, staring at the wall. _"This doesn't make any since.."_ He said, then spotted a small keyhole near the bottom left corner of the wall.

Okay, so it wasn't just a wall. It has to be a room. He closed his eyes and went through the door, and stepped into room 203.

He finally mustered up enough courage to open his eyes, but when he did, he wished he hadn't.

"_EEEEYAAAAGH!" _He screamed in terror as he was put face-to-face with piles and layers upon layers of dead, tortured bodies.

Human and animal-alike, each face twisted in unimaginable fear. Sora's heart raced so quickly, that he thought it might jump out. He ran at the door, trying to get out, but bounced off and landed on the floor.

What was going on?

"_HELP!" _He shrieked, beating on the door. He turned his head, looking back at the bodies. Was it just him, or did they seem to be getting closer? He shivered, and curled up into a ball.

How.. How was he going to get out of here?

------


	10. Chapter 10

Ah… For a while I've been watching my little sister play my Silent Hill 2 game. Ha.. Every time one of those nurses would come up at her to attack her, she'd scream insanely and get killed. Whee, violence:D

Hm. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Wow, I've almost got.. Eighty of them? Maybe even more? Ah well. This is the longest chapter, ever! Reviews? -puppy eyes-

Disclaimer: Don't own KH.. Or do I? MWAHHAAA!

-------

Sora finally mustered up the courage to stand up and figure a way out, but it wasn't easy in this room. He felt so paranoid, as if all eyes were on him..

As he moved through the room, he discovered there were two doors, each opposite of each other. Did he dare enter them? He looked back at the bodies, shivering. Yeah, he would. Just which room?

He blinked, looking and forth between the two. Well, he was closer to the right door, so he'd just go through that one. He slipped through the door easily, then blinked at the brightness of this room.

He walked slowly along the sides of the room, admiring a few odd picture's of the town's past. It started with families with farms, moved on to a small town, then the big, bright city which stood now.

Sora furrowed his brows when he looked at the next one, which was nothing but graves under a dark, red sky. _"What is this place?" _He asked no one, looking around.

He then discovered an odd looking machine at the front of the room. It was almost like a computer, only too big. Way too big.

As he moved closer, he noticed it had a disk drive. He shrugged, hitting the button above it, and putting the disk inside. Maybe this machine would play it? It was worth a shot.

The screen was on now, and it was fizzy. Sora glared at it. Maybe it was the wrong kind of disk for the machine. Sighing, he brushed his hair back, and went to try and get the disk out. Oddly enough when he tried, his hand went through the machine.

But hadn't it just been solid? Staring intently at the hard drive, he didn't notice the images that began to appear on the screen.

A static-like sound began filling the room, and he looked up on the screen to see…

Himself?

"_What the..?" _He said, staring blankly.

Well.. It was almost him. The person could be his twin.. A few words went across the screen reading 'S12'.

The view then went from the person who looked just like him, to a silver haired man. Sora squinted, trying to get a better view of him, but to no avail.

The screen shifted to papers, almost all of them looking like a recording of people, or new life forms. Sora stared confused at the screen, which now showed some sickly looking people, either being beaten, or starving.

They all looked as if they wanted to die. It sent shivers down Sora's spine. What was going on in this place.

"He's not right quite yet.. I'll have to try again." A low voice rang from the computer. He stared.

"Lacking the necessary skills of survival, speech, and obedience. I feel the next experiment will be right. Then I'll have finally found the key of--"

Right then the screen fizzed, the rest of what the man was saying dieing along with the picture.

Sora stepped back, looking at his hands. Suddenly he felt dread approach and smother him once again.

Was he even human..?

He heard the door behind him being opened, and turned to face…

"_NAMINE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" _He yelled in half relief half surprise.

"You guys left me behind! Riku promised we'd help dad together!" She said, crossing her arms.

"_But… it's dangerous.. Wait! How'd you get through the building, anyway? There's odd.. Things. Everywhere.." _His voice trailed off.

Namine shrugged, then ran up to Sora. "Where's Riku? I thought he'd be with you!"

Sora shrugged. _"He ran off.. I haven't seen him since.." _

"Well, then let's find him! Come on!" Namine said, running out the door. Sora quickly ran after her.

The halls twisted and turned, each time they entered another one, Sora prayed that they'd see nothing. He didn't want anything to happen to Namine.

Finally, Namine stopped in a hallway, shivering.

Sora caught up to her slowly, wondering why she'd stopped. Then, he looked up at two double-doors.

Written in a liquid red substance was a giant circle with an odd design inside it.

"_What is this place?" _Sora asked, staring up at the door. He was half-expecting some random, terrible monster to come running through, but everything was still, and deathly quiet.

Namine walked closer to the door, pushing it open. An odd smell escaped from the opening of the door, and Namine covered her nose. "What's in there?" She asked, looking at Sora.

Sora shook his head. _"I don't know.. But maybe we shouldn't go in. Riku's probably somewhere else.." _Sora turned to leave, but Namine ran inside, closing the door.

"_NAMINE!" _Sora yelled, and ran at the door, only to bounce off of it.

"_Wha--?" _Sora said, beating on the door, trying to enter.

He heard a shrill screaming, and now was panicking. He had to get in there, now! But how was he going to do it?

Right then, he heard the same slow, steady footsteps and heavy breathing. Was that monster back? He was too scared to move, much less do anything.

"Sora?"

"_Just go away.." _Sora said, gritting his teeth.

"You want me to leave?" A familiar voice behind him asked.

Sora turned to face not the monster, but.. Riku.

"_Riku! Thank god your okay!" _Sora said, running at him to hug him, only to go right through him and fall on the floor.

"_Ow.. Weird stomach feelings," _Sora said, rolling to his feet.

Riku nodded, a sickly look on his face.

"_Listen!" _Sora said, remembing Namine. _"We've got to get inside that room!" _He said, pointing to the door. _"Oh, and could you hold it open for me, too?" _Sora asked sheepishly.

Riku rolled his eyes, then moved to the door and tried to open it.

"It's locked."

"_That's impossible! Namine just went in there, and it was open! I saw it!" _Sora blurted out accidentally.

"Namine is here?" Riku said, fear practically oozing off his words. "How'd she get here? She wasn't supposed to.. None of this was supposed to turn out like th.."

Right then, a small click could be heard from the door. Riku and Sora both turned to stare at it.

"So I guess we should.." Riku started.

"_Go in." _Sora finished for him.

Riku nodded, and they both walked into the musky room, not noticed the shadows that followed them in.

Lights were dim inside this room, but figures could be made out. One was doubled over on the floor.

A pool of some kind of liquid oozed along the floor, toward the middle.

"Namine?" Riku said, his voice distraught. He moved closer to the figure on the floor, and dropped next to them.

"Namine…" He said, in a voice barely above a whisper. She had a huge hook lodged inside her stomach, her eyes were wide open in shock.

He picked her up, cradling her in his arms. "Namine, please.. Don't die. Not now.."

Sora stared blankly, then realized they weren't alone. _"Riku! We shouldn't be in here…" _He then looked around, noticing the figures beginning to come closer to them.

Riku let out muffled sobs then, and Sora ran to him.

"_Riku…. Namine…" _Sora said, looking confused. He had no idea how to help them. Right then, something ran across the ceiling beams. Sora looked up quickly, afraid for Riku.

"Life ends so quickly for some, doesn't it?" A voice echoed from the room as a figure stepped out, with long silver hair.

"_Riku, come on!" _Sora pleaded, trying his best to get him up. _"She's gone! There's nothing you can do about it! I want to save you, if you'd let me!" _Sora pleaded faster, looking back at the approaching figure.

Riku looked as if he couldn't hear Sora anymore, and looked up at the figure approaching him.

"My boy," The man said, leaning down over Sora. "It's a pity, isn't it? So young.. But, I can help you." The man reached for Namine's lifeless body, and pulled her away from Riku, who let out choked sobs.

"But she didn't die in vain. Just like you won't…" The man said, grinning manically.

"Stay away from me!" Riku yelled, knocking the man over. He ran to the doors, yelling desperately for Sora.

"_Riku! Can't you see me?" _Sora said, running in front of him.

A strange creature-- much like Riku's father-- knocked Riku over, hissing miserably.

"Take him to the next room. I'll figure out something.. Perhaps, my new body?" The man said greedily.

Sora screamed in rage. No way was he going to stand here and not try, even if he was a ghost.

He ran at the man, going straight through him, and into darkness.

---------

"What… Happened?" Sora said, waking up to darkness. He was in.. The basement? The place next to the school.. Now he remembered.

Panic shot through him as he realized a beam off the ceiling had fallen along with him, and right on his leg.

"Help!" He yelled, his own voice echoing back at him. Could anyone hear him?

His eyes burned, and he felt tears falling over his face. This was too much.. Namine was dead… but Riku..?

"Riku!" He screamed, once again his own voice echoing him.

Silence.

Riku had really left for good, he guessed. No one would help him. He leaned his head against the side of the wall, tears continuing to fall from his eyes.

"_You called?" _Said the familiar, cocky voice that followed him everywhere. "Riku!" Sora said, blinking back his tears. Riku sat right beside him, looking the situation over.

"_You sure are happy to see me…" _Riku said confused. Maybe his period of absence had made Sora feel bad for the way he'd acted?

Sora threw his arms over Riku, nuzzling his face into his chest. "For once.. You don't feel so cold.." Sora said silently.

Riku blushed, but then stared in shock. _"How is it possible that your… able to touch me?" _Riku asked, confused. It seemed like people could only go through him.

"I don't know.." Sora said, sighing. "But right now, I'm thankful for it."

-----------


	11. Chapter 11

Gah… Holy crap… I just watched the best movie.. EVER! And I demand you! -points at readers menacingly- TO RENT IT!

The Hills Have Eyes. TOTAL KICK ASS-NESS RIGHT THAR! XD

Man.. And the ending was so cool.. My stupid sister and her friend watched too, and it freaked them out. Sissies.

I kept quoting the movie and scared them.. Hah.. Well, that's enough blabbing from me, wouldn't you agree?

(Tee-Hee I rhymed.. Call me MC.. Uh.. Mallet. Sorry.. I'll shut up..)

Disclaimer: Don't own.. Blah Blah blah..

There's an important author's note at the end of this chapter, and it's short! Read it, darn you! Please..?

--------

Sora still clung to Riku, who lightly placed his arm over Sora's shoulder.

"_Shouldn't we try and get out of here?" _Riku said, looking for an exit. Water lightly splashed in the background from the rain a few nights ago. A puddle had formed in the east corner of the basement.

"I don't imagine anyone cares I'm down here," Sora spoke softly, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"_Oh.. Come on, don't say that," _Riku said, glancing around again. _"Just how did you get down here, anyway?" _

"Axel threw me."

Riku stared blankly at Sora, and shut his mouth.

"Anyways, I can't move my leg." Sora said, pointing at the beam that'd fallen on him. "I don't think it's broken, but I doubt I could get out of here without some help."

"_So… basically.. We're stuck?" _Riku said, the idea grasping his mind finally.

"Looks like it."

Riku got up, and began pacing. Sora leaned against the wall, staring idly at the ceiling.

"_Should I get some help?" _Riku asked. He didn't know what to do, but he couldn't just leave Sora here.

"No one can see you. Besides, if they were going to send help, they would've done it a while ago."

"_Don't be so hopeless."_

"Don't be so hopeful," Sora taunted.

"_Quit repeating everything I say! Except.. Differently.." _Riku shot back, rubbing his temples.

"Fine. I'll just be quiet." Sora stated calmly, closing his eyes.

"He's down there!" A voice echoed from above.

Sora looked up blankly, seeing Kairi. "Kairi…?" He said, blushing. She had remembered him! Maybe she did like him after all?

Riku rolled his eyes at Sora's new found 'hope'.

"_Whatever, I'm going back to your house." _Riku said, leaving.

"Can you see him?" A voice echoed from the roof. Probably a fireman or something, Sora couldn't see.

"Yeah! He's by that beam! Sora?" Kairi yelled.

Wow, she actually did care.

"Why did he drop down anyway?" A man yelled next to her.

"Um… I don't know.. He's crazy! He's that one boy who talks to himself all the time.. He was probably trying to do suicide or something. Axel tried to stop him.." She said, her voice trailing off.

Sora felt like he got stabbed in the heart. Okay.. She didn't care. All hope was lost. He laid down. "Kill me now.." He whispered, glaring at the beam.

The water across the room suddenly stopped dripping, everything was silent except for the people yelling up above.

"_That can be arranged," _A voice said emotionlessly.

"Huh?" Sora said, sitting up and looking around.

"_You know where you belong.." _The voice continued.

"Who's there..?" Sora asked, a bit panicky. Was it another ghost?

"_Come to the warehouse." _It finished.

"What if I don't?" Sora challenged.

"_Then you'll wish you would've." _It threatened.

The water began dripping again, signaling the ghost was gone. Sora stared at the place he thought it had been.

Wait… Did the warehouse even still exist? Riku's time was long ago, wasn't it?

Right then a rope dropped near him, and he jumped.

"Can you grab the rope?" A voice yelled down at him.

"Yeah," He yelled back up. "But it won't help any! My leg's trapped under a beam."

"Then we're going to have to bust down the door and try and get in the basement without getting trapped!" The man yelled, and acted like it was too much of a bother to save Sora.

Sora rolled his eyes, sighing. This was going to take forever.

--------

"Don't ever try something stupid like that again!" Sora's dad yelled at him for the fourth time since he'd been home. Sora glumly nodded, and Riku sat in the background, staring off into space.

Sora's dad finally left the room, muttering something about military school.

"_He's pissed off." _Riku said, not making eye contact with Sora.

"Yeah. But he always is."

Silence fell over the room, and Sora shifted uneasily in his bed.

Riku moved to laying on his back, and looked at the opposite wall.

"Are you.. Mad about something?" Sora managed to say after a few minutes.

"_No."_ Riku said bluntly.

"It seems like you are," Sora said. He laid on his stomach and stared straight at Riku.

"_Quit looking at me." _Riku said, glaring intensely at the wall.

"Then what should I look at?" Sora said, rolling his eyes. "Quit acting so childish."

"_So, what did that girl have to say to you?" _Riku sneered.

Sora was taken aback for a minute. Was Riku.. Jealous? Wait.. Did Riku like him? Sora blushedfor a second, and put a pillow over his head to hide it.

Well… Sora _did _hug Riku.. But.. He didn't mean anything by it! He was just.. Scared.. And he'd just seen Namine die and..

Was that really any excuse? Sora's mind griped at him.

No, not really.

"_Are you smothering yourself?"_ Riku asked as casually as if he'd just asked how the weather was outside.

"No." Sora mumbled, turning on his side. "Just thinking."

"_With a pillow on your head?" _Riku asked, cocking a brow.

"Yes."

"_Okay then…" _Riku said, leaning against his chair._ "I'm going out.. I'll be back whenever."_

Sora slightly nodded, then moved underneath his blankets.

The night had already swallowed the sky, and the moon shone brightly from his window.

"I'm not sure of anything anymore.." Sora said, now lying on his back.

Did he like Riku? He knew he liked Kairi.. Or, he thought he liked Kairi.. But..

He grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "I've got to sleep.." He commanded himself.

-----

Okay.. I need you guys to vote in your reviews! What should the pairing be?

SoraxKairi or RikuxSora? I still can't decide.. And it's open for debate at the moment.

So.. Yeah.. That's it.. O.o;;


	12. Chapter 12

Some sexual based humor in this chapter.. Ha.. I couldn't quit laughing while writing it. Well.. I think it's funny. You guys probably won't. :P

AH- AND NOW WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR-- WHAT I GOT 30 REVIEWS FOR--- THE VOTE!

The winning couple is---

Riku's monster DadXSora's mom.

Thanks for playing! XD

Okay… Not really… DON'T HURT ME! YEEEEK!

RikuxSora won, but there's a little bit of SoraxKairi in this chapter. Although it's completely ruined by a jealous Riku…

I hope Riku isn't too OOC in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own.. Will you buy it for me:D

On Another note-- The relationship between Riku and Sora doesn't start very quickly, it's going to slowly build.

So don't get mad if you expected Riku to just start randomly screwing Sora in Wal-Mart or something. O.o;;

Ew.. That sounded so wrong… Wal-Mart.. -shudders-

-------------

When Sora awoke, he found himself wondering if everything that had happened to him was a dream, or if he had really seen Riku's past?

Hmm… That would explain how earlier Riku said he had so called, 'remembered him from somewhere'.

But was any of that really sane?

He grumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

His stomach grumbled, and he went downstairs to get some food.

"Oh, your up." His mother said with a smile.

Sora nodded, then got a bowl of cereal. "How come your home? I thought you usually worked through the day." He asked, shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Ah, I ended up getting the day off." She said, now washing her hands in the sink.

Sora moved his spoon through the cereal, glaring at it. The stupid stuff was already soggy.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," She said, turning to face Sora. "A girl called earlier, Carrie I think. She said she really wanted to talk to you."

"Kairi?" Sora said loudly, making his mom jump. What did Kairi want? He thought she hated him.. Did she really?

"Um, yeah, I think." His mom said, scratching her head. "Is it important?"

"No.. Uh, not really. I'm going to go get a shower, okay?" He said, plopping the bowl in the sink without bothering to wash it, and heading up the stairs.

His mom sighed, washing out this bowl.

Sora walked into the bathroom, starting the shower. Something tugged at the back of his mind, like he forgot someone or something.. Shrugging, he walked into the shower, which immediately flattened the spikes which usually sprung out of his head like an angry porcupine.

After a few minutes of washing his hair, he began to realize he wasn't alone in the shower. He blinked the small bit of soap out of his eyes, then turned around.

"_Want me to wash you?" _A tall figure behind him said, grinning madly.

"GWAH! WHAT THE HELL, RIKU? GET OUT!"

Sora's mom stared blankly at the ceiling from where all the noise emitted. "Maybe I should get him back on his meds," She said, wide-eyed.

Sora was now fully clothed and glaring venomously at Riku. "What were you doing in there?"

"_Hmmm… What did it look like?" _

Sora blushed madly, then began drying his hair.

"Listen--" Sora started, but his mom walked in the room holding the phone.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Um…"

"Ah, never mind," She added quickly. "Kairi wants to talk to you." She handed him the phone.

He put the phone on his ear, and his mom left. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hi Sora!" Kairi's cheery voice --Usually reserved for someone who was of much higher class than he,-- Spoke.

"Um.. Hi Kairi." Sora said grinning.

Riku's once happy smirk now faded to a frown, his eyes seemed clouded.

"Are you busy today?"

"Huh..?" Sora thought. "No, I'm not."

"Good! Meet me at Cid's diner at three o' clock. My treat!" She said, giggling.

Sora smiled. "Okay, I'll be there."

Riku's frown grew bigger.

"Bye!" Kairi said, hanging up the phone.

Sora turned off the phone, placing it next to him. Why did Kairi have such a change of heart lately? Oh well. Not that it mattered. He just hoped he didn't get stood up..

Wow.. This was awkward. His first date, and he was asked out by a _girl._

"_So what did she say?"_ Riku said in a melancholy tone.

"Huh? Oh, I'm going to Cid's diner with her at three."

"_Oh."_

"Yep."

Riku rolled on his side, glaring out the window. Did Sora really like that selfish little girl? Hm.. Personally, Riku had never met the girl, but just by the way she acted he hated her.

And, because Sora liked her. Now he wanted to kill her.

Brutally.. He thought with a smirk.

Sora now had a giant smile plastered to his face. Nothing would go wrong, he was sure of it.

Maybe Kairi did like him? Well, at least he had a chance now.

Nothing would go wrong-- This date would go perfect. Then maybe Kairi would like him now, too.

But, Sora hadn't counted on everything possible going wrong.

------------

Sora walked down to Cid's diner, eagerly waiting for Kairi. Riku followed him, but from afar. He was going to ruin this day, so that Kairi never went out with him again.

For a second, he stopped. If he did that, Sora might never speak to him again. But, if he let Kairi and Sora become a couple, he would never speak to him again. It was a no win situation.

He brushed his hair back from his face and started towards the restaurant.

"Hi Sora!" Kairi greeted him, smiling brightly.

"Hey Kairi." Sora said, blushing a little.

"Well, let's go in, I guess."

Sora nodded, and they entered.

Riku glared from another building. _"DAMN HER!" _He yelled loudly, causing a few pigeons to fly off scared.

A couple of people stopped and looked around, then shrugged and continued on.

"Let's sit by the window!" Kairi said energetically.

Sora nodded, as they sat and grabbed their menus.

"So, what's been going on in your life lately, Sora?"

"Um.. The usual.." He said, remembering the warehouse, then falling through a building, being called crazy. Yep, the usual.

"What about y--" Sora stopped, blankly staring out the window as Riku made odd faces at Kairi.

"Um.." He said, looking back at Kairi. "You know what, can we not sit by the window? I uh.."

"Oh, it's okay!" Kairi said. "We can move to a booth over in the back, I guess."

Sora nodded, quickly getting up.

Riku glared annoyed, moving through the glass and following them.

"What would you like to drink?" A waitress said, smiling down at them.

"Coke." Kairi said.

"Pepsi," Sora spoke nervously. Riku now sat behind them, glaring daggers at Kairi.

"They'll be right out," The waitress said, walking off.

"So, Kairi, what's going on with you?" Sora said, trying not to look at Riku, who was currently shoving his hand back and forth through Kairi's head.

"Um.. Nothing much." She said, shivering. She clutched her head, looking around.

"It's cold.."

"Um.." Sora said, "Yeah. It is kind of. I don't have a jacket, though.."

"It's alright." She said smiling.

The waitress now came back to their table, holding two drinks.

She placed Sora's down, and right as she was just about to give Kairi her soda, Riku jammed his hand through the waitress's, making her spill it all over Kairi.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry! My hand, it just.. I'm not sure, I'll be back with some more napkins!"

Kairi's eye twitched, but she nodded her head. "This shirt was new…" She mumbled.

Riku grinned crazily, and Sora glared at Riku.

After Kairi's shirt was dried, they ordered food. Of course, Kairi insisted on a different waitress.

"So, Sora… I've been meaning to tell you…"

"_She's got crabs!" _Riku shouted, and Sora slammed his head on the table.

"Shut up, Riku!" He yelled, and everyone in the restaurant turned their attention to the pair.

"Excuse me..?" Kairi said, baffled.

"Um.." Sora stuttered, trying to think of an excuse.

Kairi threw her napkin at him, glaring furiously. "I was going to tell you I was sorry for saying I thought your were crazy, but now I think you are!" She yelled, dropping a twenty on the counter to pay for the 'meal'.

"This is the last time I try to be nice to you, Sora!" She shouted as she left.

Now everyone had their eyes on him, glaring.

Sora quickly ran out of the building, away from the people.

"Damn it, Riku," He said when he finally reached his room. "Why'd you have to go and ruin it for me…?" He buried his head in his pillow and felt like screaming.

Why was it always him?

---------


	13. Chapter 13

Gah.. Sorry for the lack of updates.. Writer's block is getting the better of me, lately.

This chapter totally sucks.. I can already see the flames.. Ha.

Well, um, yeah.

Disclaimer: Don't own. T.T;

--------

Sora stood at a tall oak door, breathing heavily and holding a box.

He couldn't believe he'd finally made it, after all he'd been through today, he couldn't believe he was alive.

Slowly, he reached out to the door to knock, but to his surprise the door was flung open, and he was face to face with the person he really didn't want to face up to, but he couldn't leave it like this.

"Um…. I bought this for you…" Sora said, staring at the ground.

She shook her head, then slammed the door.

Sora walked outside in the rain, sighing.

Today was the worst day ever.

But I guess you'll want to figure out how this happened, right?

It all started after the horrible… 'date'.

-------

Sora had finally gotten out of bed after sleeping for an hour. It was about five o' clock now, and he knew he had to apologize, he just wasn't sure if he could face Kairi again.

Mumbling something about, "How Riku would pay for this," He combed his hair and went downstairs. His mom was sitting on the sofa, watching some cooking show.

"Ah… Mom?" Sora asked, not sure how to say this.

"Mmm-Hmm?" She asked, her eyes not leaving the T.V.

"Well… Say if, um, well… Metaphorically speaking, if I hurt a girl's feelings-"

"Did something go wrong with Carrie?" His mom asked, looking at him now, a bit of pity in her eyes.

"Kairi. Uh.. Yeah. Well, what should I do to make her not mad at me anymore?" He asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Hmm.. Well, a girl likes new clothes," His mom suggested, shrugging. "Do you have money?"

"Um.. Yeah. Thanks mom," He said, then ran out the door.

"Okay.. Clothes.. Wait-- Riku ruined her new shirt. I'll just buy her another, duh." He said, grinning.

When he got into town, which was only a couple blocks away, he entered Sears.

For a second, he wondered if Kairi shopped here. Probably not, He thought as he saw a price on one of the shirts. He sighed, leaving.

The next shop he came across was little, but had a few nice shirts in it. Shrugging, he walked in.

Music was blasting from speakers, but the place wasn't that crowded. He looked around, not really sure of what she liked. He furrowed his brows at the pink, frilly stuff that filled the store.

"Sora!" A happy voice rang from behind him, and he turned around.

"Oh.. Yuffie, hi." He said to the black haired woman.

"What's up?" Yuffie asked, giggling.

"Um… I'm buying something for a friend," He said, looking back to the pink shirt.

"Oh.. Aw… A girl, huh?" Yuffie smiled wide.

"Um.. Yeah." He nodded.

"Well, I'm sure she'll like it!"

Sora nodded again, picking up the shirt.

"Wait.. Ew, Sora. That's so.. Repulsive. She'll be practically glowing in that pink! Let's get something… Different!" Yuffie laughed, grabbing his hand.

"Whoa!" He said, dropping the shirt as the enthusiastic woman dragged him off.

He looked through a different aisle, spying odd shirts of all kinds. He picked up one with skulls printed along the sides.

"Um… I don't think she likes this kind of… stuff.." Sora stated, putting the shirt back.

"Nonsense!" Yuffie said, bringing back a black shirt with a very scruffy looking kitten on it. "Isn't this cute?"

"Hmm.." Sora said, taking the shirt. "Well… Girls do like cats, uh.. Right?" Sora asked Yuffie.

She nodded. "I have one."

"I guess I could get her this one," He mumbled, looking at the price tag. It was only fifteen dollars, so he had enough.

He quickly paid for the shirt, getting it wrapped.

Sora wrote, 'Sorry' on the front, and left the store. The minute he walked out, rain began to slowly drop from the sky.

"Just great.." He said, rolling his eyes. Oh well, he would keep going.

Kairi lived on the West side of the town, which wouldn't take that long to get to, the only problem was he had to cut past the small stream.

That's where Axel and Roxas's 'unofficial' gang hide out was.

He gulped as he neared the place, but shrugged it off. He had to do this, even if it meant he could possibly be hurt.

Sora crept down along the bank, being as quiet as possible. The rain began to down pour now, but he would see the cement path along the other side of the bank, now.

"Wow, it's the psycho kid." A person said behind him. He turned around, and saw a couple of Roxas's friends.

"Crap."

"Crap is right," A taller boy said, cracking his knuckles.

"Trespassing is a big crime, you know." One said, and the rest laughed.

Without warning, one ran up and punched him across the face, and he flopped onto the ground.

He sure hoped the present wasn't ruined.

"Maybe if you beg, we'll let you go," He said, pulling on Sora's jacket.

"What are you boy's doing?" A deep voice yelled from atop the bank. All of them looked to see an officer, looking menacingly down at them.

"N…Nothing…" The black haired boy stammered, then they all fled from the river bank.

The cop just shook his head, and walked down to the riverbed and lifted Sora up.

"Thanks," Sora said, looking down.

"There's a huge storm coming in, you'd best be getting back to your house," The cop said, then left.

Sora ran up the bank, waving good-bye and reaching the neighborhoods.

Kairi's house was the tall white one, he figured. Or at least, that's what she'd always said. The wind began to blow, almost knocking Sora back off his feet.

He ignored it, finally making it up to the house, staring at the oak door. How would he give it to her…? This was embarrassing. But, he had to do it.

Slowly, he reached out to the door to knock, but to his surprise the door was flung open, and he was face to face with Kairi.

"Um…. I bought this for you…" Sora said, staring at the ground.

She shook her head, then slammed the door.

Sora walked outside in the rain, sighing.

Today was the worst day ever.

He left the gift there, turning around and leaving as the rain poured down harder and harder.

"_Sora…" _

Sora turned, glaring.

"What, Riku?"

"_I'm uh… I'm Sorr-"_

"Whatever." Sora said, continuing to walk.

Riku sighed, standing there.

Well, he knew that would happen. But, how long would it take for Sora to forgive him..?

He flinched at the thought of Sora staying mad forever, then snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a sharp cry coming from the riverbed.

"_Sora!"_

-------------


	14. Chapter 14

-1It's been forever, right? Well, you can thank the song 'Monster' for this added chapter.

It suddenly reminded me of this story, and I was like.. "Huh. Maybe I should add a chapter, just to see if people still read it."

Here it goes.

---------

Sora's wet fingers began to slowly release Axel's as another wave of river water tumbled over the fiery haired boy.

His head surfaced once again, coughing and sputtering.

"Don't let go!" He pleaded.

"I'm not trying to!" Sora screamed back, his feet slipping in the muddy ground toward the edge of the river bank, the water rushing even faster.

"I can't swim!" Axel yelped, now with a hand clutching the muddy terrain for dear life.

"I've noticed!" Sora yelped, as he was practically pulled in from another wave of water rushing passed, nearly swallowing the red-headed boy.

"There's a huge storm coming in, you'd best be getting back to your house," The cop's words rang through Sora's head, and he gritted his teeth.

With a large pull, he flopped to the side of the bank, Axel coming up as well. The trench-coat clad boy was covered in water from head to toe, shivering violently. The heavy rain poured down continuously, the clouds looking down ominously at them.

"You.. Saved my life.." He said, his jade green eyes opened wide.

Sora rolled onto his stomach, sighing in relief.

"Don't mention it."

"No… You.. Did!" Axel repeated, the words rolling off his tongue as if he were speaking some foreign language.

He jumped from the muddy side of the bank, enveloping Sora in a giant…

Bear hug?

"Thank you so much! I was so scared I was gonna die.." He blubbered, nuzzling his face into the crook of Sora's neck.

Okay. What. The. Hell.

"Uhh.. Axel? Your welcome.. Now if you could please.."

"_Get off," _Riku hissed, sitting on a rock next to the bank, eyes narrowed.

Sora blinked in realization… Was Riku jealous?

With a satisfied grin on his face, he quickly returned Axel's hug, his tongue out at Riku.

Riku rolled his eyes.

"_How childish," _He mumbled, crossing his arms.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Look who's talking.." He whispered.

"Huh?" Axel said, releasing Sora.

"Who's talking?" He questioned.

Sora raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing. What?" He said.

Axel looked around, shivering.

"Uhhh.. Maybe its best if we go to my house for now. I doubt you'll be able to get over to yours, with the river flooded like this." He scratched his head, his red damp locks falling into his face.

Sora nodded, standing up and helping Axel to his feet.

---------

Riku sat outside the window in utter jealousy as he watched Sora inside Axel's living room, nuzzled in a blanket, drinking hot cocoa.

"_This is sooo not fair.."_ He growled with his teeth clenched, turning his head away from the disgusting sight.

Axel was waiting on Sora hand and foot, although Sora had obviously been telling him he didn't have to.

Rolling his eyes, Riku slowly wondered if Sora was still infatuated with the bitchy princess herself, Kairi.

A shrug came off his shoulders as he glared at the ground.

It wasn't fair.

Next time Sora was in trouble, he shouldn't be expecting Riku to come to the rescue as usual.

A smirk came to his face, as he hopped from the mailbox he'd been sitting on.

"_Yeah…"_ He said with a grin.

Sora would have to realize just how much he _needed _Riku.

--------

R&R, suggestions would be nice…?


	15. Chapter 15

Updated. XD

Yeah.. Not much to say.

Thanks for all the reviews! I read them all, but just didn't reply to all of them.. But if you absolutely feel I need to reply to yours, tell me and I will. Whoo… lol

Been hooked on Stephen King's book 'The Stand' and completely forgot to try and upload stuff. Sorry. The next chapter I have will be alot longer, just wait a bit. I've got exams, but after I should be able to put up the chapter I've been waiting to put up for a LONG time, where something really great happens to Riku.

Wanna try and guess what it is? Ha ha...

NOTE: For an odd reason, documents seem to not be uploading for me quite as much and as fast as they used to. Story updates will be a tad slower, bear with me.

----------

Sora woke up to rays of sun flooding the living room of Axel's house, Axel sitting across from Sora with a frustrated look on his face as he stared at a book.

With a puzzled glance, Sora scratched his head.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

Axel turned back, a blush covering his face instantly.

"It's some stupid thing for school.." He mumbled, trying to speed through the subject.

"What about?" Sora questioned, crossing his arms.

"Uhh.. Ancient religions.. Things like that.." A small shrug. "Mostly native American religions."

"Huh," Sora said.

"Yeah… It must sound kind of dumb, but they've got some really cool things in here.. Like ah, uhm.. The art of bringing good harvests, sacrifices.."

Sora shuddered at the word.

"Talking to the dead, or bringing them back.." He rambled on.

"Bringing back?" Sora repeated, skeptical.

"Uhmmm.. Yeah?" Axel said confused, closing the book.

"Does.. It work? I mean.. Have you tried..?"

"Oh yeah.." Axel rolled his eyes, tone sarcastic. "I brought back my old puppy two weeks ago, I'm thinking of maybe my hamster now, maybe.."

Sora sighed.

Axel blinked. "What? Why anyway, why would you want to bring someone back?"

Sora blushed… Good question.

Wasn't he mad at Riku at the moment? The jerk, ruining his chances with Kairi.. But, then maybe Riku deserved a second chance.. After seeing all those terrible things..

"Hello?" Axel said, waving his hand in Sora's face.

Sora's eyes immediately stopped being glazed over, and he snapped awake.

"I was just asking who you'd want to bring back, and you got all sad looking… Is something wrong?" He said, cocking a brow.

"Ah, Uhmmm.. Nothing, no, nothings wrong," He said quickly, moving up from the sofa.

Axel had a question in his eyes, but shrugged it off.

"Hey, if you need anything, just ask, okay? And you can borrow this book, if you want.. I mean, I don't have to give it back to the library for about two weeks more." He handed it to Sora, who scanned over the pages.

"I don't know if it would help you, but I mean.." He shrugged.

Sora nodded. "Hey, thanks.." He said, forcing a smile.

"But, I should get home," He added. "My parents.. Might.. Eh," Axel nodded, grinning.

Sora walked out the door, scanning through the pages.

Yep, just about everything Axel had mentioned was here, even some extra things that made him a little sick.

Blood sacrifices? What was this religion based off of? Looking towards the back of the book, a little extra paragraph was written, saying something about Aztec and Mayan people.

He went pale for a second, glancing back through the pages. But then again, what the hell? He'd been through nothing but crap for the last few years of his life, and with a sigh, he closed the book and put it near his side as he reached the riverbank.

The water flow had slowed down to nothing but a gentle creek, but he was still a bit frightened about having to cross it. With a sigh, he jumped into the side of the riverbed, mud and water splashed all around him like a firecracker.

He crawled up the taller side towards home, and stared at his clothes. Not only were they covered in gunk and who knows what else, but know mud stains and dirt were all over them too.

With an annoyed sigh he rubbed his temples with his left hand, and continued on.

------

When he entered his house, he glanced over the fridge and noticed a note from his mom, telling him she was at the store.

He went upstairs to the bathroom and got rid of his clothes, tossing them to the floor. He set the book down on the sink, and took a shower, getting rid of the mud and other stuff he'd acquired from the past two days.

------

Sora was now in a pair of older jeans and a baggy t-shirt. With a loud yawn, he opened the book once again.

"The Art of Resurrection," He read aloud, glancing along the words.

"Must have something from the dead one… Gather four large candles, draw a circle around you in white, and repeatedly say the name of the lost one, starting with a whisper to a scream…"

He finished with a shiver as a cold breeze flew into the room, and he stood up to lock the window. He looked back to the book with an unsure look on his face, and cleared his throat.

"Riku!" He yelled loudly, his voice echoing around the house.

Silence was his only answer, but he looked around to make sure he hadn't just been sulking in the corner as usual.

"Riku?" He called again, softer.

His brows furrowed, and lips pressed into a thin line.

That was pretty odd for Riku, considering he usually always ran to him, whether his name was called or not.

A loud bang erupted from downstairs, and his eyes widened as his breath was caught in his throat.

"Riku?" He whispered, feeling oddly sick to his stomach.

Nothing returned the call, but he was sure someone was down there.

He slowly came down the stairs, feet seeming to glide.

A yelp erupted from him as something large tackled him to the floor, making him his head against a table and black out.

The last thing he could recall was seeing teeth.

And sharp ones.

------------


	16. Chapter 16

----

Sorry for the lack of updates.. Again.. Hah.. But I had alot of tests recently, and my brain wasn't in writing mode..

Yeah.. But anyway, for this chapter, there's a voting thing at the end in the author's note.. I always seem to add.. Yeah..

But it's semi-important! So vote in reviews!

And, disclaimer..

Don't own. Whoo.

----

The room was utterly silent, except for the light pattering of rain on the roof of the shed. The temperature had dropped almost twenty degrees in less then five minutes, but Sora wasn't paying attention to it.

The only thing he could see was the pale person, crumpled up on the floor, gasping for breath in the pale light of six candles.

"Did… It work?" They choked out, voice weak and brittle.

Sora's eyes were so wide they looked as if they pop out of his head.

-----------

Riku leaned over a man's arm, glancing at the paper he held.

"_Local outbreak of rabid animals…"_ He mumbled the title.

He leaned closer, going through the man who let out a scream, jumping up and searching around for his invisible 'attacker'. He quickly left the park, unsure of his safety.

Riku now sat on the bench, eyes squinting in disappointment. Rumors said the outbreak had been linked to something from fifty years ago, a madman of sorts… Who'd 'supposedly' experimented on hu--

"RIKU!!" A voice said almost urgently, demanding.. With a slight crack in it, that could only be matched to one teenager…

"_Sora," _He said with a roll of his eyes.

Nope, no way. Not today. He wasn't going to even step a foot near the stupid, bratty boy.. All he cared about was that cheap slut, anyway..

He gritted his teeth, and stood up from the paper.

"Riku..?"

He'd heard, and he sighed.

Yeah.. Well, people _did _deserve second chances.

With another large sigh, he started off for the house.

----

After Sora had quickly snapped out of it, he'd realized a deranged looking dog currently stared down at him.

Globs of foamy, white, thick drool dripped from the lips of it, accompanied by sharp fangs which unveiled themselves after enough drool had dripped down.

Its' mouth opened, letting out a guttural howl before leaping at him and knocking over another table.

This time, he reacted by running before it hit him, but was scratched by its' nails despite his efforts. He sprinted for the door, and it quickly recovered from the blow and ran for his heels, eyes lolling around in its' head.

He slipped on the rug, and fell onto his stomach just before it could leap again and tear out the back of his neck. Sora left out a squeal of terror despite his efforts to hold his tongue, and ran back upstairs in vain.

Sora gripped the doorknob of his parent's room, as the huge dog now held an iron grip of his sock. What… How could this have happened? His mind screamed, and he felt himself fighting back tears as his sweaty fingers released the doorknob and he was pulled down the stairs.

"_I didn't know you had a dog…" _Came a low, sarcastic voice from the living room.

"RIKU!" Sora screamed.

"Help me! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!"

Riku grinned, but nodded as the dog had just eaten half of Sora's sock and was looking for something else to eat off the boy…

Riku kicked the dog's face and it stopped, like its' battery had run out.

Sora's sock dropped out of its' mouth, and it dropped to the floor in a heap of reddish brown fur.

Sora jumped from the stairs and hid behind Riku in utter amazement.

"W-Wha… Is it.. Dead?" His voice cracked.

Riku shook his head, turning back to the brown haired boy. "No… You do know spirits can quell the minds of the living? Dead or not?" He smiled.

Sora nodded, everything coming at him way too fast. He flopped on the ground next to the dog, fainted.

Riku rubbed his temples, heading upstairs.

-----

When Sora awoke, a pink tongue rolled across his cheek, slopping drool on his face.

His eyes opened wide, the reddish brown dog looking at him with its' yellow colored eyes.

"YAAAAH!!" He screamed, jumping backwards and landing on one of the broken tables.

"_SORA!" _Riku yelled from upstairs frantically. _"COME UP HERE, NOW!"_

Sora turned to the dog, a serious expression on his face.

"I'll deal with you later," He said, his eyes narrowing.

The dog cocked its' head and let out a loud bark, Sora shrieking and running upstairs.

He opened his door, and discovered Riku, looking at a book in utter fascination.

"_What… Is this?"_ He turned his head toward Sora.

Sora blinked at the book, telling about bringing back the dead and other things...

"Oh," He mumbled. "I'd forgotten to mention it earlier. I wanted to try the-"

"Does it work?" Riku inturrupted, eyes wide.

"Huh? Oh.. I was going to try.. but, I didn't.. I mean..."

"Let's go to the graveyard.." Riku said, eyes clouded.

Sora nodded, but shuddered.

"You really think..?"

"Let's try, at least.." Riku finished for him, leaving the room.

----

The graveyard was silent, and everything was still.

Sora couldn't beleive what he'd done.. Removing a body from a grave.. His stomach flip-flopped. Riku was staring intently at some bones in a pile, then he sat next to them.

Candles were arranged around the room, six on either side of Riku, their glow eerily painting the room an orange color. The dog, which had decided upon following them, hid in the corner whimpering.

Sora drew a chalk circle around Riku and the bones, and opened up the book.

He cleared his throat, nodding to himself and began to chant Riku's name over and over...

The lightening flicked across the sky, and for a second rain dronned heavily on the shed outside the graveyard.

He finally had to say Riku's name once more, and with an ear-peircing scream he gave it his all.

And then lightening crashed so heavily outside, Sora turned before he heard Riku scream insanely, as if being ripped apart. The dog howled in fright, trying to dig out of the shed, paws slowly being torn by the cement which covered the floor.

The candles dimmed, and everything became silent.

The slowly, the candle's life began to replinish, and the orange glow came back.

The room was utterly silent, except for the light pattering of rain on the roof of the shed. The temperature had dropped almost twenty degrees in less then five minutes, but Sora wasn't paying attention to it.

The only thing he could see was the pale person, crumpled up on the floor, gasping for breath in the pale light of six candles.

"Did… It work?" They choked out, voice weak and brittle.

Sora's eyes were so wide they looked as if they pop out of his head.

-----

OKAY! The vote...

What should the dogs' name be? Hahaha.. Bet you thought it would be better then that, but I think it's important.. Sooo.. Vote..

Thanks. :D


	17. Chapter 17

Ack! I haven't updated this forever.. Again? Heh.

Sorry, been on a lot of trips this summer, and where I was, I couldn't get to the computer. Never the less, I'm back and I've gotten this together for everyone.

Hope someone actually still wants to figure out what happens. XD Because the ending and stuff is still in my head, just need to type it out..

Anyways, the three names I've lowered down for the dog are:

Ruffles

Atavan

Godzilla

That last one made me laugh..

Sorry for those who had other names in mind.. I only read like the first few reviews and put them here. Dang I'm lazy. Lol

DISCLAIMER:

don't ownnn..

--------------

At first, Sora stared for a long, long, time at the pale figure before him that plopped on the cold floor, blacked out.

In all his wildest dreams, he never would've imaged bringing back the dead. Talking to the dead. Going back in time. He shook, and took off his jacket, laying it across Riku.

But, perhaps the weirdest thing was that, when you brought the dead back..

They were naked.

"Riku!" He mumbled, face flushed, as he gently tugged at his silver locks.

No response.

Sora looked back at the dog, who only cocked his head with a puzzled expression.

"Aw, man.." He sighed, covering his face with his hand.

Great, just great.

He would have to CARRY Riku, all the way back to his house. With a horribly embarrassed expression, he opened the shack door and listened to the constant drum of the rain, flowing steady outside.

How grand.

He pulled Riku up, it took at least four times to try, and now he had his elbows underneath Riku's arms, and was dragging him back to the house, through the mud.

The dog followed behind merrily, plodding his big paws into the mud in satisfaction.

---

It was three in the morning, and Sora opened the backdoor weakly, heading upstairs. He couldn't spot his parents, but.. That could possibly be a good thing. Now dragging Riku up the stairs, he laid him out on his bed, and turned away with a tired sigh.

Now.. How was he supposed to explain Riku being there and.. In the.. Nude? The word rang through his head, and he almost slapped himself from the embarrassment.

Sleepovers gone wild..

He almost sniggered at the thought, then straightened up his back, eyes wildly racing around the room. The dog was now sound asleep in his room, curled up on the floor. Mud clods covered him, and Sora sighed when he realized he'd tracked mud all over the house.

Great, great..

Despite fighting it, his eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep beside his bed, the rain still pattering against the window.

----

Sora woke up to having two pale arms around his neck, at first this not bothering him. Then in a split second, he thought someone was trying to choke him.

"GAAAHHH!!" He screamed, jumping back, and slamming into his of clothes.

His breathing slowed down a bit when he realized it was Riku, who didn't look so good at the moment. His hair was frizzy and matted with mud, face flushed, and shivering violently.

"Riku?" Sora said, voice filled with concern. He mentally smacked himself-- Why didn't he put an extra blanket on the bed? He _knew _that Riku could've caught the flu..

Riku stared at him, his eyes lazily moving up and down at him. His breathing was fast and shallow.

He had himself completely covered in the blanket, and in a pathetic weak voice, he asked, "Could I uhh.. Borrow some clothes?" He tried his hardest not to grin, and then let out a sputtering cough.

Sora nodded, and he opened the drawer, throwing him a T-shirt and a pair of black shorts.

"I'm gonna get you some more blankets, just.. Wait here, alright?"

Riku nodded, as he dressed underneath the covers and laid his head against a pillow now, still shivering.

Sora came back in three minutes, holding a bowl of soup and a giant quilt. He laid the quilt over Riku, trying his best to cover him up, and set the soup on a table.

For a moment, Riku contemplated on making Sora feed him, but with a wry grin, he decided not to push his luck.

"I'll be back soon, alright? I gotta check on some stuff," Sora said, then went out of the room.

Riku frowned childishly, sending a glare in the dog's direction, who was currently kicking everything in its' sleep.

----

Once downstairs, Sora looked around. It was really strange, his parents not home yet.. Not even a note littered around.

He went to the answering machine, the light blinking. He stared quizzically for a moment, then pressed the button.

"Sora, this is your father. You've probably noticed by now, we're gone--"

Sora rolled his eyes.

"--I had an important out of state meeting, your mother accompanied me. Be sure and take care of the house. We'll be back in a week."

The buzzer beeped, and Sora stared blandly at it.

"Not even a single, 'I love you', or 'take care of yourself'." He said venomously.

Oh well.. He had other people to think of at the moment. Heading back upstairs with a wet cloth, Sora walked in his room, glancing at Riku who was now drinking the juice from the soup.

"Hey, lean back, will you?" Sora said, folding up the cloth and putting it against Riku's forehead.

Riku pouted, the fever obviously getting to him.

"You know what.. You.. You.." He said, words slurred and tired sounding.

"Go to sleep, alright? Get rested and--" Sora's words were cut off as Riku's strong grip tugged him down onto the bed.

"GAH! STOP!" Sora yelped, trying to get out of Riku's grip. Riku was currently a million miles from the Earth, burying his head in Sora's shirt and sighing comfortably.

Sora finally stopped squirming and sighed in annoyance.

"Fine.." He mumbled. "But I'm gonna leave in a couple hours and clean up the mud, alright?"

Riku hadn't heard a single word, now far off into being asleep.

Sora rolled his eyes, patting Riku's silver head and leaning back on the pillow.

He sure hoped Riku didn't snore, he thought with a small grin.

------


	18. Chapter 18

Wow. This has to be the longest chapter. Eight pages. That's a record, I tell you. Hahaha..

By the way, the reference to 'John Wayne' is obviously from one of his movies, I forget what it's called.. But in the movie he has a black collie called, 'Dog'.

Yes. I do have a life.. Lol My dad watches Westerns all the time.. So sue me.. xD

Alrighty, the name Atavan won. Because… No one else bothered to vote except her. Congrats:D

The hippie reference is by no way supposed to be mean, I just.. Couldn't think of any other way for the name Atavan to come up.

'Cause I'm lame like that. Ha..

I tried to be a bit scary in this one, but I most likely failed. If at least feel a tiny.. _tiny _chill, it was worth it. If not, eh… Sorry for my lame writing skills.

More fluff in this.

Super long writer's note, eh? Sorry.

DISCLAIMER:

Don't own. Don't sue. D:

----

Sora sighed at the sound of pattering rain outside for the third time this week.

"Riku, are you sure you don't remember anything? Anything at all?" Sora pleaded, biting his lip.

Riku shook his head, spooning a bowl of soggy cheerios. He flicked some with his spoon at the dog, who ate them hungrily. He put his fingers to his lips and sat still, aqua eyes focused more on the dog than Sora's conversation.

"Anything about a.. I don't know.. Warehouse?" Sora suggested, shrugging.

Riku shook his head once more, turning his aqua eyes to Sora. "When are you going to name this thing, anyway?" He asked coyly. "You can't just call it Dog.."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Why does it matter? Dog is just fine, unless you have a better idea.."

"That'd be too much like John Wayne.."

"What?" Sora questioned, puzzled.

Riku put the spoon in his mouth, eyes fixed on the dog once more. Sora cupped his face in his hands, and massaged his temples.

"Okay, okay.. We'll name him after something like uhh.. The Drugstore down the street. Atavan?"

Riku cocked a brow.

"What?" Sora said, frowning.

"Atavan? Who owns that drug store? Some stupid Hippies?"

"Yeah."

"Oh.." Riku said, raising his eyebrows.

"Okay, back to the subject. Riku, do you remember.. Any family? Like.. A little sister.." Sora trailed off.

Riku shook his head, annoyed.

"What's with all these questions? I don't remember anything from.. Being a ghost. Eh. I just remember waking up.. And looking around, talking to people and being ignored 'till I saw you, of course.."

Sora shook his head in disbelief. "This is insane! How can you not remember anyone?! Your aunt! Namine! C'mon, try!" He yelled, slamming his fists on the table.

Riku stopped for a moment, looking very awkward as he dropped the spoon on the table.

"I can't! I've told you for three days now, nothing. Nothing at all. If you would listen to me, you'd know." Riku spat, eyes narrowed.

The spiky haired boy turned from the table, getting up slowly. Riku stared, more of a frown on his face than before.

Sora moved out of the kitchen to the staircase, heading up towards the second floor.

"What are you going to do?" Riku called from the kitchen, now trying his best to write his name in the cereal left over.

"I'm going to get a shower.." He replied softly, heading upstairs.

----

The hot water raced over him, and already the leftover dirt, dried mud, and who knows what else slowly came off him, dripping into the drain.

Having spent the past few days taking care of Riku, he didn't have much time for a shower.

Sora squirted shampoo out of the bottle, covering his head with a giant glob and massaging his scalp.

Nothing was going right, as usual. For a minute, he'd thought everything was golden. He had Riku alive.. So.. No more ghosts? Of course, his parents would most likely ask about a new kid living in the house, but..

They would figure it out, he nodded to himself. Everything would be normal. If Riku had forgotten all about the past, he could start a whole new life with Sora's family.

A normal life.

Sora smiled warmly at the idea.

The water and dirt stopped going down the drain, Sora not noticing. In fact, something was coming _up _the drain. Mud slowly oozed out, the drain gurgling. Pale fingers slipped up, sifting through the mud, and moving across Sora's feet.

Now he noticed.

He almost screamed, looking down and seeing…

Nothing? Just a lot of mud. He got on his knees and slowly cleared the path of the drain. Mud now ran along his fingers, they were now covered.

"What the hell.. Stupid house," He cursed, trying to clear his mind. Nothing could get him. Everything was _normal _now. Nothing could happen.. No one..

He blinked, tilting his head. Something was_ in _the drain, rather then the mud blocking it. It was big enough for him to fit his hand in, he just had to take off the metal part.

Putting his fingers through the holes in the casing, he lifted it off. The mud was now circled around the drain, not entering.

Sora bit his lip, staring down into the darkness of the drain.

"I must be losing it," He said with a snigger. "I know there's nothing down here. That's _kid _stuff, Sora. Grow up." Slowly he moved his fingers for a moment, staring at them.

Shaking his head at his own childishness, he pushed his hand down the drain and moved his fingers around, searching for the thing blocking it.

"Probably a clump of hair," He mumbled, gritting his teeth in disgust.

Slowly he shoved his hand deeper, still not finding anything until one of his fingers moved along something…

_Soft._

"What?" He gasped aloud, now moving all his fingers to the spot and running them along what seemed to be the block. Slowly he placed them all along the object, clamping them all down and he start to pull.

Only, it pulled back.

Sora fell forward, his hand being pulled into the drain. He yelped, the thing was pretty damn strong, to say the least!

"STOP!" He shrieked, pulling upwards, but not before he heard a clicking sound.

He winced in pain, something broke his skin. After a couple minutes of trying to pull up, he was slung backwards and hit the back of the shower, gasping for breath.

He examined all his fingers and to his horror, he found each one of them torn, white bone gleaming in the pale light of the bathroom.

Sora shuddered, eyes locked to his fingers, while the drain gurgled, more mud and water arising from it.

"This can't.. Can't.." His teeth chattered, eyes sharply turning from his fingers.

He waited.

Waited for the horrible monster in the drain to arise, grabbing him and taking him down below to the sewers, where it would feast on his flesh for days.. He'd die a horrible death..

Tears formed in his blue eyes, but after a couple of minutes the gurgling sound stopped, as did the water and mud arising from the drain.

The hot water of the shower still pelted him, and he swallowed hard.

_Alright…_

His mind whispered to him.

_But, you'll need to check the drain, just in case…_

Sora's eyes widened, but he did nothing for moments, just sat in the fetal position, tears dripping down his face.

He finally moved forward toward the drain, looking down it. In reality, he'd only wanted to look down the drain for a few seconds, then turn and run from his house, from this town, and never be seen again.

Alas, his eyes were glued to the dark hole, fear racing through him like a wildfire.

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

Blood poured from his fingers, and the shower water and mud mixed in, burning them.

He still did not move.

He had to make sure this was real.

A low hissing sound came from the drain, and Sora felt more hot tears run from his eyes, but he wouldn't turn away.

The hissing grew louder, and the pale fingers shot through the drain, and the fingers were connected to a hand that looked half eaten. The flesh smelled rank and disgusting, as if left in the sun for hours, bugs crawling in and out for a meal.

His eyes were so transfixed on the hand, that he didn't notice the figure that had just entered the bathroom.

Through his tears, Sora could make out the numbers, 1997 tattooed on one of the pale fingers that had more remaining flesh than the others.

The shower curtain was suddenly moved aside, and Riku stared over Sora, face paling at the sight of his fingers.

"What the hell did you do?!" He screamed, pulling Sora up from the shower bottom, Sora bewildered by the sudden contact, slammed Riku into the side of the bathroom cabinet.

Riku's eyes were wide, and his mouth was agape.

Sora shuddered, looking back over the drain. He looked at Riku in a few minutes, realizing what he'd down.

"I'm… I'm sorry.." He said, his voice coming out shaky and small.

Riku blinked a few times, now deciding not beat Sora to death, and he just nodded.

Sora crumpled to the floor of the shower, eyes weakly at the shower drain once more. He moved the casing over to it with two of his wounded fingers, wincing for just a second at the familiar _clink _of it closing sounded.

He shivered now, the water turning cold and the shower water still pelted down on him. Riku turned for a minute, grabbing a towel. He turned off the water and covered Sora with it, then picked him up from the shower. Sora still wouldn't face him, eyes locked on the drain.

Riku laid Sora underneath the covers, moving his fingers through the brown headed boy's hair.

He let out a small sigh, aqua eyes looking over Sora's fingers. "I'll be back in a minute," He said softly, leaving Sora's room.

Sora breathed in and out, slowly. He had thought, maybe.. Maybe if Riku was a human, all of this would just.. Go away.. Go away and leave him alone.

Tears welled up in his eyes again, the silver-headed boy returning with lots of bandages, a needle and thread, and a cup of hot water.

"If you'll hold still, it won't hurt. Try and think of something else," Riku said softly still, as if speaking to a child. He dipped the needle and thread in the boiling water, and began the tedious task of mending Sora's fingers back together.

But Sora's mind was far off from the slow, horrible pain of the needle.. It was the searing pain now that there was no hope. He closed his eyes, the tears darting down his face.

Riku caught them with his fingers, then continued on sewing the flesh back together, covering the tiny bones.

He had to do it.. Sora's mind was in a clump now, fear had overtaken him for right now, and he had to keep thinking..

Thinking of a way to stop this.

There was a way.

_The warehouse.. _It was etched in his head. The monsters. Riku's death. Namine.. Everything. Everything had to be stopped.. And then.. He could sleep. Sleep for a long, long time.. Without fear.

Once Riku had finished, he had start to get up before he felt the tug of Sora's hand on his shirt. With a tiny smile, he rolled over next to Sora, petting his soft hair.

So what if he couldn't remember anything..

Nothing mattered right now, anyway. Just one thing.. One.. 'person', and he.. Was going to fix him. Get rid of all his guilty and depressed feelings and try to make him happy.

He felt it was his duty, for some reason.. To stick close to his side forever and make things better.

He had to.

-------


	19. Chapter 19

Okee dokee. Well, I've only gotten six or seven reviews for the past two chapters, so…

Fifteen reviews! MWHAHAHA! I DEMAND THEM!

Come on, that's no so bad, right? For 14,000 hits on this story, you'd think I'd have like.. I don't know.. 100 reviews per chapter?

I know.

Its crazy.

Well anyway, here's the next and possibly last chapter if I don't get my reviews! MWAHHAA!

OHHH and to those who said the last chapter was scary, thank you. Even if you were lying. XDDD I'm kidding, but I tried and I think I failed a little, but it kinda felt good to get nice reviews. So uhh.. Thanks.. n-n

You know what's even more insane? I haven't had a single flame for this story. I'm still counting down the days till it happens though.. Hahaha..

Disclaimer: Don't owwnnn

-----

Sora woke up to sunlight pouring over him from his tiny window. His eyes were still a little bloodshot from crying the night before, but it was almost impossible to tell.

He still hadn't figured he needed to tell Riku about.. The 'shower' incident, and a feeling kept nagging the back of his mind. Could Riku not see anything that happened? It was crazy really, but he'd begun to piece things together. He was the only one who could see these things.. Would he have to face everything alone..?

Sora bit his lip, and shivered as Riku talked in his sleep about 'cereal', and Atavan stealing it.. He rolled his eyes, attempting to get up, only to find Riku's arms locked around him, Riku's head against his back.

Sora slowly slid underneath his grip with an odd look on his face. He hadn't imagined Riku sticking around all night, and..

Sora blinked, looking down and almost gasping.

"Dammit!" He cursed under his breath, a fiery blush hitting his face as he jumped to one of his drawers to find some clothes.

_Well, _He thought blandly, _I had just gotten out of the shower.._

He grinded his teeth together, suddenly feeling very exposed and sick. Rubbing his temples, he shrugged, realizing he'd seen Riku.. _accidentally _of course, naked, so..

Shaking the thought away, he slowly journeyed down the stairs, eyes closing every time one of the old boards squeaked. Last night had nearly freaked him out so bad, he'd wanted to just lay there and die, or wait for the thing to kill him.

Blood oozed from his fingers, but he paid them no mind. His hand was in a dead grip on the stair case railing, determined not to fall, even if some random torso came flying through the front door at this point. For a split second, he almost wanted to laugh, and then his stomach flopped, realizing that there was a possibility something as crazy as that could happen.

Making it to the ground floor, his hand was still clutched to the ending of the railing, and he gulped for a moment. Turning his gaze back towards the top of the stairs, he decided on not waking Riku to join him down stairs..

"How insanely childish have I become? Afraid of something.. That's probably not even there.. But, just to be on the safe side, no more showers for about… The rest of my life.." He mumbled, sniggering at the thought.

Upon entering the kitchen, Atavan walked in, greeting him. He let the dog outside, and sat some leftover lunchmeat in a bowl on the floor. Dogs could eat that, couldn't they? He shrugged.

Sora frowned, heading upstairs again. He went to one of the drawers in his room, going through it for a couple of minutes, looking for the key he'd 'found' on the bathroom floor.

Blinking, he realized it was gone. Shuffling through the door, he tilted his head in confusion, and then remembered Riku had taken it when they'd entered the warehouse..

A moan came from the bed, and Sora turned around, staring.

Riku was clutching his head, grinding his teeth together. "Namine.." He mumbled, tossing around.

Sora's eyes widened, a mixture of happiness and concern on his face. Were the memories returning? Was he finally remembering the past.

Riku twitched a few times, mumbling things, and began to claw at his face, blood droplets begging to form in the cuts.

"R-riku.." Sora sputtered, eyes wide. Okay, remembering was one thing, but tearing yourself to pieces..

He shook Riku for a few minutes, and the familiar aqua eyes met his, only slightly droopy and tired looking.

"Are you… alright?" Sora asked, worried.

"I had a funny dream…" Riku trailed off, staring at the ceiling.

Sora blinked. "Dream?"

Riku shrugged. "I don't know.. But it felt like I knew everyone in it. I think.. I think you were there, too."

Sora nodded, staring at his hands.

"The warehouse.." They said together, and Riku's eyes widened.

"Wha-?"

"It wasn't just a dream.. It happened.. I don't know how long ago, but I was with you and Namine." Sora said, eyes downcast.

Riku blinked. "Then… You remember the tall man? The one who took the ax…" Riku sat up, looking pale.

Sora blinked. "Ax?"

"Naw, I'm kidding. You were getting so serious." He grinned a satisfied grin.

"Augh, shut up! Are you serious?!" Sora yelled, pulling his hair.

Riku sniggered, playfully kicking Sora's leg. "Don't be so serious all the time."

Sora rolled his eyes. "But, you remember! Right?" He pleaded.

Riku nodded, a frown on his face. "Don't know who she was, but eh.. I remember bits and pieces."

"So.. I want to ask you.. If you'll come to the warehouse with me." He said, dead serious.

Riku blinked. "The warehouse?"

Sora nodded. "I'm not forcing you.. It might turn dangerous, but.. I've gotta fix something. I made a promise, and I've gotta.."

Riku's pale hand caressed the side of Sora's face for a minute, making him shut up instantly. "I'll go wherever you go, you know. For how you helped me, I'd do anything for you Sora.. I mean it."

Sora blinked, unsure of what to do. "Uhmm.. Y-yeah.. Okay.." He said, feeling a little dizzy.

The silver haired boy moved his hand away, turning his head away for a minute. "Sorry," He mumbled, not sure what to say.

"It's uhmm.. Fine.. Really, but.. I want to reach the warehouse.. By today, at least. Will you come?"

Riku nodded simply, hands at his sides.

The phone rang from downstairs, making them jump. "I'll go get it," Sora grumbled, running down the stairs.

Riku stared, finally getting up and heading downstairs, too.

"Kairi? Sure, I can go! Can I bring someone with me? Alright. I'll see you at two. Bye." Sora put down the phone, a huge grin on his face.

"We're leaving for the restaurant in an hour, hurry up and take a shower, you've still got mud on you."

Riku nodded, an irritated thought nagging at the back of his brain.

A Lunch.

With the whore.

Oh yes.

It was on.

Riku would've broke down into maniacal laughing, if Sora hadn't been there of course, so he just shrugged and headed upstairs.

Sora entered the bathroom on the lower level of the house, and grinned merrily, gelling his hair into the usual bunch of spikes.

A lunch.

With Kairi.

This was going to be amazing.

He chuckled, spinning around the floor for a moment, of how great this would be.

-----------


	20. Chapter 20

Alrighty, here it is. The next update. I appreciate those who took the time to review for me, alas even if this wasn't as many reviews as I wanted, I'm so bored I just felt like updating. But, eleven was pretty close. D:

Haha.

Alright. This chapter isn't all about the lunch with Kairi-- This is where the final part of the plot takes off, and you learn why everything happens etc, in the next few chapters.

ANDDDDD Before you despise Kairi, want to hack her head off, and more gruesome violence, she's the one that truly helps everyone in the end. AND SO-- yeah.. Character depth right thar.. xD

It's so odd to be this close to finishing. Well, anyway, thanks to all who've stayed reviewing/reading/faving, and I love how many people like the story.

Hope to see at least a few reviews in this chapter.. Hahaha.. Although I bet I get tons of reviews at the ending of the story going.. "WTF ARE YOU ON?!"

xDDDD

Disclaimer: Don't own…

--------

The pair entered the restaurant, Sora in the lead with a small grin on his face. Riku, however, looked as if doomsday had just happened and millions of flesh eating cannibals were surrounding him, along with venomous snakes, scorpions, starving dogs, trigger happy hobos---

"Riku, sit down," Sora said, rolling his eyes.

Kairi stared at the tall silver headed boy, who had been standing up for the past two minutes, thinking about all this in his head. And now, the worst had come.

The evil bitch.

Kairi.

"So Sora, uhm.. Who's your friend?" Kairi said, nodding towards Riku, who had a death grip on his knife in case she got too close.

"This," Sora said, elbowing Riku in the ribs, "Is Riku. He's new in town, a uhm.. Well, never mind.. He just got back in town, uh yeah." Sora nodded. Well, it wasn't a total lie, right?

"Riiiight," Kairi said, a cheesy fake smile on her face.

"Uh, y-yeah.." Sora said, scratching the back of his head.

The waitress arrived, and then eyed Kairi and Sora for a moment, running from the table fairly quickly.

"Alright, so uhhm, Sora.." Kairi said, smile still on her face. "Look, remember last week? I was just really mad, is all. But, I do love the new shirt you got me. I never really meant to be such a---"

"Selfish whore." Riku mumbled, a small smile reaching his face.

Kairi stopped, her mouth agape.

Riku shrugged, an innocent look on his face. "What?" He asked coyly, clinging to Sora's hand underneath the table.

Sora pulled away, a funny look on his face.

"Anyway.." Kairi started, sending a death glare in Riku's direction. "I am sorry, really. I didn't mean to act like that."

Sora nodded understandingly, putting his elbows on the table, head resting on his hands.

"So.. Sora, anything interesting happen lately?" She said, now ignoring Riku.

"Uhh.. Oh, eh. A lot of stuff.. Just.. The _normal_.." He said, gritting his teeth.

The waiter came up to the table, a nervous smile on his face. "Hello, what can I get you to drink?" He asked.

"Sprite." Sora replied.

"Pepsi.." Riku said, staring dully.

"Diet coke, please." Kairi said, smiling.

The waiter nodded, and walked off.

"_Diet _coke?" Riku asked casually, a smirk on his face.

"Yes," She said huffily. "Why?"

"You're already so--"

Sora elbowed him in the ribs again, sending him a death glare.

"What?" He said, shrugging his shoulders at Sora.

"Riku has to go to the bathroom, you'll have to excuse him." Sora said darkly, shoving Riku out of the booth.

The silver-haired boy rolled his eyes and walked away, dissatisfied.

"Wow, some great friend you have there, Sora." Kairi said, a hateful look on her small framed face. "At first, I thought he'd be kind like you, but he's a stupid punk. Why do you choose such crappy friends, Sora? Does he walk all over you like he is now?"

"He's not so bad.." Sora said hastily. "I mean, a little rough around the edges, but.. He can be really kind at times, you know?"

"Doubt it." Kairi muttered, eyes narrowed.

Sora shuffled in his seat uncomfortably, looking around.

"I want to be closer to you, but the way you pick your friends.. I don't know anymore.." Kairi said, with a small shrug.

Sora looked up hopefully, but a frown was on his face. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I just mean, if you hang out with freaks like that, eventually they rub off on you. You need to stick close to kind people in this time of your life, Sora. People you can trust."

"I can trust him." Sora argued, a little annoyed at where this conversation was going. "I'm not going to just ditch him, he's been a good friend to me when I've needed him."

Kairi nodded, but a childish smirk came onto her face.

"What?" Sora asked, blue eyes now locked with hers.

"Are you two.. You know.." She sniggered. "What the hell, this is too good. People like _him _Sora, don't belong in this town. I'll admit it, I had doubts about you when I heard you used to hang out with Leon and Cloud, but c'mon.. You know what happens to people like them?"

Riku came back to the table, plopping down on the booth. "Hope I was interrupting something," He smirked, staring into her green eyes with a look of hate.

"Riku," Kairi said innocently. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Don't be such a spoiled brat. Not everything's about you, you know." He smiled spitefully.

"Don't be such a faggot. You can't tell he likes me more than you, can you? Is that why you're so jealous?" She tilted her head, the malicious smile growing.

"I don't think he'd like to get herpes," Riku said, eyes full of mock concern.

"Shut up," She hissed, edging off her seat, nearing him.

"Make me, bitch." He said, a cruel snicker as she tried to slap him.

"Stop!" Sora said angrily, slamming his hands on the table.

The restaurant was quiet, all looking towards the table.

Riku and Kairi turned to Sora, blank looks on their faces.

"I uh mean.. Stop that uhm.. Elevator music playing.. It's getting on my uhm.. Nerves?" He tried to make a quick save and failed horribly, and then hid his face in his arms.

Kairi and Riku both looked concerned for a minute, then looked at each other again.

"Sora needs a girl in his life, Riku. Someone who can help him along what he's going through, make him feel happy again. You, well.." She giggled. "Can't do any of that. I worry about him almost every day, wondering if he's alright. I doubt you do that."

Riku glared at her, digging his fingernails into the flesh of his hand.

"You never did anything for him before, did you?" He smirked. "What makes you think you could help anyone but yourself?"

"Well," She said, getting irritated. "For one, I was the one who called the police when he fell into the building next to the school. Of course, you weren't there, were you?" She smiled, thinking she'd won this round.

"How do you know that for sure?" Riku grinned, locking eyes with her once again.

"What the hell, freak! You weren't even in town apparently, so shut up!"

Riku snorted, and the waiter brought their drinks, setting them down in a hurry and walking off.

Kairi took a sip of her soda, then glared as Riku watched her. "Do you get off by watching me, or something?"

"Enjoying that _diet _coke, you boney slut?" He smirked. "Do you make yourself throw up every night to get that skinny, or do you just never eat?"

The red-headed girl glared daggers at him. "Shut. Up."

"Did I hit a weak point on you? Poor, poor girl.." He said, tilting his head and puckering his lips.

She snarled, and was very quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry Sora, but it appears I have to go. I'll try and meet up with you again, when you don't have this so called _friend _around."

She smiled in Sora's direction, then slapped Riku across the face, digging her nails into his cheek.

"Whore!" He yelled, stalking off out of the restaurant in another door. He never wanted to be around her AGAIN. EVER.

Sora sighed pitifully, setting a five dollar bill on the table. He left the restaurant slower than the other two, a melancholy feeling in his heart.

Kairi was right, in a way.

He'd have to choose. Either Riku or Kairi… Riku was so.. Possessive.. It was very intimidating for the brown headed boy, who was tiny compared to him.

Or, Kairi. Alright, she was equally possessive, maybe a bit cruel at times. But.. She did have enough heart inside her to call the cops to get him out of the warehouse.. _but _she had made that comment about Cloud and Leon.. He shook his head.

Riku was so insane around Kairi, would he even allow him to have friends? Would it get to the point where he got so possessive of him, he kept him from all outside contact?

Kairi on the other hand, would probably be extremely demanding of him, for clothes, fancy things…

Sora sighed, trying to shake the thoughts away as he entered one of the back alleys of the city. Although it could be sometimes creepy, considering almost no one ever walked by these places, it was a lot easier to get home.

The spiky headed boy turned down an alley, and a tall man approached him. "Excuse me, son." The man said, tipping his hat. "But I seem to have lost my wallet. You haven't seen it, have you?"

Sora shook his head. "Uhm.. No sir," He shrugged. "But, I'll help you look, I guess.."

"Thank you kindly, boy. It's probably down this alley, somewhere." The man said, returning in the alley.

Sora looked along the ground looking behind some trashcans for a moment. He paused, kneeling down. An old leather wallet was on the street, and he picked it up.

"Is this it--" He stopped, looking around.

The man was gone.

"Sir?" Sora called out, "I've found it, I think." He blinked, looking up and down the alley, hesitating. "Sir..?" He said once more, and he turned around to the mouth of the alley in case he would've walked past him and went down another.

"_Oh, that's wonderful… My boy.."_ Came a tired sounding voice from behind him.

Sora turned around, staring at the man. He was shaking violently, clothes torn and feet slowly shuffling along towards Sora, and then stopped, face veiled by the shadow of his hat.

"_If you could just… bring it over here.." _The voice continued, frail and pathetic.

Sora shrugged. "Oh uhm.. Alright." He walked towards him cautiously, and then stopped a foot before him.

"Here it is," He said, putting it near him. The man clamped his old hand on Sora's wrist, slowly pulling the wallet from his grasp.

Sora struggled against the man's hold, unable to movie.

"_You've gotten something on it.." _The man said angrily, looking upwards at Sora, all flesh torn away from the front of his mouth, reveling yellow colored teeth.

Sora's eyes widened. This man was obviously sick, why hadn't he noticed it before?! "Le.. Let, go, alright? I can get you to a hospital, just let go!"

"_You ruined it, you horrible bastard!" _He screamed, blood dripping from his chin. A maggot crawled through the flesh of his cheek.

"_You sick, sick, sick little freak! I'll make you pay!" _He yelled, slamming his fist across Sora's face, the boy hitting some trashcans against the alley wall.

The shuffling of the man's feet came closer, and stopped suddenly, heaving breathing subsided. Something clopped against the ground of the alley, and then there was silence.

Sora breathed in and out a few times, trying to be sure if he really wanted to open his eyes. He swallowed hard, and then did. The familiar pitter patter of rain hit the ground, and a small folded wallet lay inches from his feet.

The brown headed boy looking around to make sure the old man was gone, but strangely, there was no evidence he'd even been in the alley. The way he shuffled his feet, there at least would've been a trace in the dirt around here or something.

He held his breath, eyes now locked on the wallet. Leaning forward his fingers slowly touched the brim of the leather, and…

Nothing.

He chuckled for a minute, and grabbed a hold of it.

"_MONSTER! THEIF! THERE YOU ARE!" _He heard the old man scream, and once Sora looked up, at the front of the alley the old man stood, laughing manically.

"What the hell?!" Sora yelled, jumping up, pocketing the wallet.

The old man began to run at him, and Sora's mind went into shock for about two seconds, before he turned around and ran. Ran as fast as his legs would carry him, and that was pretty damn fast.

He wasn't going to stop until he got home. There was no way he would stop. His lungs began to burn, but he continued, rain pelting him in the face, and the ever present sound of the old man's shoes clopping on the sidewalk.

Sora reached his driveway, and ran straight into the front door, practically ripping it off the hinges and slamming it shut. He locked it three times and ran to the living room, panting for breath.

Riku stood up from a chair, Atavan following.

"Where'd you get the bruise?" Riku asked, prodding the side of Sora's face with his finger. Sora winced, moving backwards.

"He.. He.. Was.." Sora said breathlessly, eyes wide and fear wracking through his body.

Atavan's ears perked up, and he let out a low growl, walking towards the door.

"NO! NO GET AWAY FROM IT!" Sora shrieked, scrambling to get upstairs, and tripping on a chair.

Riku stared, then turned to the door. "What's wrong?" Sora's hand clutched Riku's pant leg, and he looked at him pleadingly.

"Don't go… Just, stay here.." Sora said, shaking.

"I just want to see who it is.. Is it the guy who hit you?" Riku said angrily, pulling from Sora's grasp and stalking towards the door. He unlocked it and opened it, looking around for a couple minutes.

No one.

He looked down, seeing a few droplets of blood. He cocked a brow, looking at the mat. Riku leaned down and picked up a box, shutting the door and locking it in silence.

He walked into the living room, now sitting next to Sora who'd moved back there for 'cover'. He turned the box along in his fingers, a strange look on his face.

Riku sat it down next to him, then held turned to Sora, looking at the bruise. He cupped the side of Sora's face in his hand, tilting his head. "It looks like it hurts pretty bad.. I'm sorry I walked out on you. If you ever see that guy again, he'll be a _dead _man walking when I get through with him.."

Sora gulped at the mention of dead, and as he did, raised his head. Riku lifted up the boy's spiky hair, and stared along at his neck.

"Wha?" He said, and he lifted up the back of his shirt.

"Riku!" Sora yelped, eyes widening at the sudden touch of his cold fingers on his back.

"Quit it, let go of my shirt!" He commanded, trying to move away, only to be stopped by Riku's grip on his arm.

"What.. Is this?" Riku asked, voice flat and afraid.

His fingers traced along on the skin, becoming more shaky by the minute.

"I fell.. It's no big deal, okay?"

Riku's grip tightened on Sora's arm, the older boy looking pale. "You.. Don't get stuff like this from falling… Just, just sit here, alright? Just.. Stay.. Everything will be okay.."

Riku stood up shakily, heading towards the phone.

"Riku? I just fell! It's just bruises, no big deal!"

The silver haired boy shuddered, shaking his head. "No! Just.. Sit there! Now!"

Sora stared wide-eyed. "I can't believe this! Stop acting like I'm a kid, they're just bruises, alright!" Sora stumbled off for the bathroom, slamming the door.

He lifted up the back of his shirt, grabbing his mom's small mirror to see wy they bothered Riku so much.

What he saw made him dropped the mirror, shattering it to pieces. He shuddered, eyes widening, fingers touching his skin.

His stomach lurched, and he vomited in the toilet for about thirty seconds, before shivering.

Why.. Was there…?

---------------


	21. Chapter 21

Short chapter, sorry. But this leads to the final chapter. D:

Haha..

Oiiii which reminds me, but has nothing to do with anything I just talked about. Got a DeviantArt account-- and got to wondering if anyone who reviews draws KH stuff.. I wanna see if you do! x3 Put it in your review if you do. n-n

Disclaimer: Don't own KH.

------

Sora grinded his teeth together, tapping his fingers on the bathroom cabinet.

_Okay.._

His mind was in a complete jumble. This was real. Even _Riku _could see it. Sora looked at himself in the mirror, face getting paler by the second. This was so wrong.. He shuddered, rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

_Wait a minute.._

It was obvious! He was dreaming! Sora nodded to himself, trying to believe it. But.. What was the only way you could tell you weren't dreaming…

"Feeling pain.." He mumbled, nodding to himself in the mirror again. He was trying to keep his sanity as best he could. He turned around, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor.

He turned, craning his neck to see his back. His eyes widened at the grotesque sight once more.

All the flesh on his back looked as if it had been knocked off-- rotted, even. It wasn't bleeding, but it stung to no end. Underneath the giant clumps that were missing was the weirdest part, bones. Black, long bones that sort of curved underneath the rotted skin. The bones were partly covered in a fuzzy feeling under skin, that felt cool to the touch.

Sora counted in his head for a second, gripping one of the bloody looking torn parts between two of his fingers. He inhaled for a minute, and then slowly started ripping it off, a slow agonizing wail came from his mouth, but it didn't take any edge off the feeling.

The skin continued peeling until it got to his stomach, where he finally ripped it completely off, biting his tongue to keep from screaming.

_It was like peeling wallpaper, _He thought with a shiver. Sora was making himself sicker by the second, staring in the mirror as tiny droplets of blood began to form around the edges of the tears in along the torn skin.

He closed his eyes, shivering as he dropped the long layer of skin onto the floor.

This was enough… He _had _to get to the warehouse. He had to find out why all these insane, disturbing things were happening, and how to fix himself.. Or..

He shook his head, dispersing the thought. Slipping the shirt back over his head, he unlocked the bathroom door and practically ran to the front door, only to be face to face with the now more corpse-looking then ever old man.

He had a funny smile on his face, clawing at the glass paneling on the door.

Sora automatically flipped out, and turned from the door, running towards the back. He could leave through the backyard, head through the graveyard and…

"SORA!" Riku yelled, tackling him to the ground and pinning down his arms.

"Let go, now! I have to go, or--"

"Stop, alright?" Riku growled, not easing his grip in the least. "You've just got to stay calm-- I don't know the emergency numbers, and you've gotta tell me them, right now." He commanded, eyes narrowing.

"Get the hell off!" Sora snarled, wriggling under his grasp. "They can't help me, can you not understand?! I have to fix it--"

"Quit!" Riku said shrilly, eyes looking afraid in a way. "Y-..you don't know that! They might.." He trailed off, staring at Sora pitifully.

"Riku, you know they can't! Dammit, let go!" Sora hissed, still struggling.

The silver haired boy was quiet for a moment, eyes turning from Sora. He felt sick, knowing he probably couldn't help, but.. He didn't want the him to venture off on his own, who knows what'd happen? Something else like this.. He gulped.

"Just.. Please, don't leave, okay..?" Riku pleaded, releasing his grip.

Sora scrambled to his feet, moving his hands along the places where Riku had gripped him so fiercely.

"Riku.." He said softly, not looking at him.

"I can't stay here. I have to leave now, before it's to late and I can't fix what's going on.. You've just got to stay here--"

"I'll go with you," Riku said angrily, crossing his arms.

Sora was silent for a moment, now looking at his feet. "I.. Promised Namine I wouldn't let anything happen to her.." His voice trailed off, then he looked at Riku harshly. "And she died. I can't let you die again, too. I think I have to face this alone."

"What if I follow you? Huh? Then what will you do?" Riku said, glowering.

"You won't follow me.." Sora said simply, behind his back gripping a lamp.

"What the hell? You can't just leave Sora, I.. I.." He stopped, trying to fight the blush creeping up on him.

Sora whacked Riku over the head with the lamp, careful to catch him. "I'm sorry.." He mumbled under his breath.

"I broke my promise to Namine, but I'm sure she wouldn't want her irrational obsessed brother killed again.." He almost smiled, laying Riku on the couch.

"Atavan," He said loudly, and the dog walked in the room with its' head down. "Take care of him." Sora said quietly, feeling stupid for talking to the dog.

He opened the backdoor, quickly hopping the fence and heading for the graveyard-- From there, he'd make a detour to the fields-- finding the exact one.

He balled his hands into fists, running faster then ever. Not only would he fix himself-- He'd get revenge for Namine, Riku's whole family.

No one would stop him.

--------------


	22. Chapter 22

-1Alrighty, this was going to be the last chapter, but I couldn't condense everything into one chapter without it being…

Sixteen pages long. Hahaha..

So, there's at least one to two left.

Mostly AxelxRoxas in this chapter, but later on is the SoraxRiku. 8D

Thanks for all the reviews! Now I'm off to mope.. Or something. Eh. Ha..

AND IF ONE MORE PERSON REVIEWS, THIS IS JUST LIKE SILENT HILL, OR GHOST SHIP, OR THE RING, FATAL FRAME ETC, I SWEAR ILL FREAKING BLOW MY DAMMED HEAD OFF.

AONOQGLhyw

I MEAN IT.

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN.

------

"Who's that?" Axel asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Must be some new kid." Roxas said with a shrug.

Kairi now turned to, and glared. "It's Sora's friend," She mumbled. "Boy, does he look completely lost. I wonder if Sora…?" She smiled, then crossed her arms.

"Sora's friend?" Axel asked, raising his brows. "Hey! You!" Axel yelled, waving.

The silver headed teen turned around, and sheepishly stared at them. Of course, he was confident, but only around people he knew. Otherwise, he was pretty quiet.

Axel and Roxas made their merry way over to the teen, Axel skipping and Roxas trotting behind, embarrassed.

They were in a small neighborhood along the lines of the city, it was about nine in the morning. Riku actually couldn't believe anyone would be up at this time, but..

"Uhh.. Hey.." Riku said, averting his eyes from the pair, looking completely confused.

Kairi walked slowly behind, now caught up with the pair.

"Whatcha doin' out here?" Axel asked, looking around. "Anything.. In particular you're looking for?"

Riku nodded, biting his lip.

Kairi tilted her head, not used to seeing him so quiet. "What's the matter, anyway?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "It's not like you care, so don't bother to ask."

"Hmph, Fine." Kairi said icily.

"Really, come on, tell us." Roxas said, staring at him.

"A warehouse. I'm looking for a Warehouse." Riku replied, still looking at the ground.

"Anything, specific?" Roxas asked.

Riku shrugged, looking behind him once more. The threesome turned and looked too, wondering what he was looking at.

"Kensington.. Warehouse." He muttered.

"Ohh.." Roxas and Axel said at the same time, confused.

"No idea." Roxas shrugged.

"Not in the least." Axel added.

"I know where it is." Kairi said huffily, crossing his arms.

Riku's face lit up instantly, practically melting the cruel feelings from her heart. Then he gloomed up once again, staring at the ground.

"Gah.. Uhm.. Well, I guess I could.. Tell you.. But only if.. You apologize!" Kairi yelled, nodding to herself.

Riku blinked, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry..?"

"Okay, that's good. LET'S GO!" Kairi said triumphantly, now heading out of the street.

Axel, Roxas, and Riku shrugged, following the strange red-headed girl.

"Women," Axel said, rolling his eyes. "I'm so glad I have you, Roxas." Axel said, obviously lying.

"Knock it off Axel," Roxas said gloomily, head down.

Riku cocked a brow at the pair, unsure if he would make it through this day. Wasn't the redhead Sora's friend? He shuddered, blandly staring at him as he practically skipped along in his black trench coat.

Oh yes.

It would be a _long _day.

-----------

Kairi tapped her foot impatiently on the dirt surrounding the front of the warehouse.

Rust had slowly destroyed the two doors since Riku and Sora had last been there, now they were hanging open, anything or anyone could get it.

Riku turned to the three, shoving his hands in his pockets. "And this," He said finally, "Is as far as you guys go. Thanks for helping me find it, but I've gotta go solo from here. So uhhh.. Bye." He slightly waved, and started to walk in.

"Wait a minute!" Kairi said suddenly, grabbing Riku's shirttail. "You had better tell us why you're coming here."

"Yeah, this place has been closed down for a long time.." Roxas piped up, Axel nodding.

Riku swallowed hard, staring at the three. "Okay, the truth.." He said shakily, nodding to them. "I guess you deserve to know it."

The three of them nodded, staring intently.

"I was _so _angry.." He said, hands shaking.

The three stared in shock.

"Did you kill Sora?!?" Kairi screamed, backing away.

"What..? No-- I mean.. LOOK! IT'S SORA!" Riku pointed suddenly, eyes widening.

Thee three teenagers turned, Riku quickly slipping into the warehouse and running down one of the corridors, vanishing out of sight in the darkness.

"That's not Sora!" Kairi spat, turning to find Riku had vanished.

"Nope." Roxas agreed.

"I think it's a goose." Axel said, eyes squinting.

"You… What? Oh wait.. Yeah, that is a goose." Roxas nodded.

"Guys! He's gone!" Kairi yelled, turning the two to face the warehouse.

"Obviously." Roxas said.

"We've got to go in! We've got to see if Sora is in there, and if that maniac Riku is going to try and kill him, we've got to stop him!"

"Yeah!" Roxas and Axel agreed in unison.

"Well, quit standing here and let's go in!" Kairi snapped, hopping over the rusted doors and walking inside.

Axel blinked, then grabbed Roxas's hand. "Whooo! Let's go!" He grinned, jumping over the doors, dragging Roxas behind, who's face was completely flushed.

-----

Riku walked through the next corridor, breathing heavily. He suddenly wasn't so sure of this, 'run in, kick everybody's ass and save the damsel in distress'… Aka, Sora.

Coming to a sudden halt, he realized he'd walked through a spider's web. He brushed it off in annoyance, and started to walk again, when all footing gave out under him, and he slammed on his back.

"What the hell..?" He gritted his teeth, searching around in the dark for the thing that had tripped him.

He hated not being able to see. His fingers slowly moved over to something soft, stringy feeling. Riku moved his hand up, discovering a..

_Leg..?_

"AIIIEEEEE!!! AXEL, ROXAS, HELPPP!!" Kairi's shrill voice sounded, kicking Riku right in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL, STUPID WHORE!! MY EYE!!" Riku yelled, rolling back and slamming into the wall.

A light came thundering through the hallways, and then stopped.

"It's just Riku." Axel said with a shrug, Roxas clinging to him.

Roxas slowly inched away from him, a blush covering his face. "I.. Uh, I knew that.. Hee hea.. Ha.." He laughed nervously, feeling like an idiot.

"Then what was all that screaming about Dracula, earlier?" Axel asked, eyebrows raised.

"Wha.. SHUT UP!" Roxas screamed, jumping back from him and slamming into the wall in his blind rage.

Axel tilted his head. "Ohh.. I get it."

Roxas blinked as Axel wrapped his arms around him in a giant hug. "I'll protect you from the 'monsters'!" He said defiantly with a snigger.

In the meantime, Riku and Kairi had been staring at the pair.

"Uhh.. Right. Well," Riku said suddenly, not sure how to deal with everyone. "Since everyone is.. Actually, I have no idea what to say." He stood up, brushing dirt off of his pants. "I need to keep going, you guys need to get the hell out. NOW." He commanded angrily.

"No!" Kairi yelled angrily, shoving him. "We care about Sora, so we're going to look with you, no matter what you say. We'd follow you to the _ends of the Earth if we had to_!"

"Wow. You guys are a little too.. Creepy.. For my tastes." Riku said, backing from the four of them, and slamming into someone.

"What the hell! Did you invite more people?!" Riku snarled, slamming his fist on the wall.

"Wha-.." Roxas squeaked, now clinging to Axel, whose mouth hung agape.

Kairi shrieked, turning and running past everyone, and Riku finally had the gall to turn around and stare face to face with a woman who was missing his jaw. She made a gurgling noise, grabbing a hold of Riku's throat and slamming him backwards into Axel and Roxas.

Axel pulled a lighter from the pocket of his trench coat, along with some hairspray.

Riku sat at Axel's feet, too shocked to move, and Roxas shivered, unable to move.

Axel flicked on the lighter and sent a flurry of flames at the woman, who spewed blood all over the threesome, and ran from them.

Roxas's face was utterly pale as he took off his jacket, shaking it and trying to get the blood off. Riku sat at their feet still, heart speeding through his chest.

"Answer me.. One question.." Roxas said breathlessly, feet frozen to their spot.

Axel put the can of hairspray in his jacket, and turned to Roxas, staring questionably. "Yeah?"

"Wha.. Why do you have.. _HAIRSPRAY _in your jacket pocket?"

"Uhh.. Have you _seen _my hair?" He said, rolling his eyes as he pointed to his spiked to perfection, hair.

"Nevermind." Roxas said. "But thanks.. You save our lives.." He mumbled, clinging to the tall boy.

Axel shrugged. "Naw, it'll probably come back. But thanks." He grinned, patting Roxas's head.

"Don't. Say. That." Riku said suddenly, breathing heavily.

Axel and Roxas looked down, blinking.

Riku got up slowly, brushing off once more. "Wait.. Where's the scrawny bitch?"

Axel and Roxas stared in confusion.

"Kairi?" Riku suggested, shrugging.

"Oh yeah.." Roxas said suddenly, looking around.

"Did she run off when that thing showed up?" Axel asked, crossing his arms.

Riku blinked. "D'aw crap.." He hissed, rubbing his temples. "We've gotta save her _and_ Sora now.."

"Sora's here?" Roxas asked.

Riku rolled his eyes, "Yeah. And apparently now, Kairi's here. We have to save them. Now, come on."

"What happened to, 'flying solo'?" Axel asked, grinning.

Riku growled, walking past them.

"Wait!" Roxas yelled, walking quickly.

Axel followed, looking unafraid and a bit irritated.

_Kairi, Kairi, Kairi.. _His mind growled. _Would Roxas ever see him?_

----------------------


	23. Chapter 23

Okay, this is basically how it's going to go.. I want more reviews. Mwhaha.. I got two hundred hits on the last chapter, almost.. Twelve reviews.

This one is supposed to be pretty freaky, and when you read it, you'll probably agree. But I want more reviews, or I'll leave you with all these cliffhangers.

Alright?

Ha.

Go see 1408 if you get the chance. Pretty creepy. lol

Disclaimer: Don't own.

And thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, you guys are the best. x3

---------

Riku's shoes clopped against the old, barren ground of the warehouse. Axel, however, wearing boots, made so much noise that Riku was _sure _some monster was bound to hear it and kill them in horrible, disturbing ways.

"Axel," Roxas said angrily, walking in the middle of both Riku and Axel. "It would probably be in your _best _interest not to skip around in here. Why the heck are you so happy, anyway?"

Axel shrugged. "It's like.. An adventure! I swear! The three insane teenagers going off to rescue the two damsels from all the monsters, but little did we know…"

Riku and Roxas turned to him, eyes wide. "Know.. What?"

Axel shrugged.

"We haven't got that far yet.. But anyway…" He scratched his chin, staring off into space.

Riku sighed, and Roxas turned to the silver haired teen, looking suspicious.

"Why is Sora in here anyway? You might as well tell us now, considering we're all in this hell hole."

Axel nodded, agreeing.

"It.. Happened a long time ago.. Or, so Sora told me.. I came here looking for something when--" He stopped, coughing and holding his nose in disgust.

"What the hell is that smell?!" Roxas yelped, dropping to the ground, face paling.

Axel shook his head, covering his face with his jacket. "Maybe we should turn back, there's no way Kairi would come this way.." He shuddered, eyes burning.

"No, we've gotta search everywhere," Riku snapped, moving forward through the hall, leaving the group.

"Hey!" Roxas said angrily, running to catch up.

Axel dizzily moved forward, everything getting to him. "Guys.." He muttered, but no one answered back.

"Ugh.." He fumbled through his trench coat pocket, grabbing a match. With a flick of his wrist, it quickly lit and gave a small source of light.

Looking forward into the darkness, he slowly moved along, clutching the walls in annoyance. He had a very low tolerance for anything that smelled, oh.. I dunno, like a million corpses rotting in the summer heat.

"Roxas! Riku! Kairi! Sora!" Axel yelled, his voice echoing back at him.

He glared into the darkness, continuing on slowly. Okay, this was bad. No wait, worse then bad.. Horrible. He could take anything, I mean anything, when Roxas was around. When he had someone to protect, he could face anything. But now, alone..

A groaning sound was heard above him, and he looked up quickly, green eyes widening.

"Hello?" He called up, staring at the ceiling. A bunch of rustling noises could be heard now from above, then a faint scratching.

He tilted his head, lifting the match up higher to get a better view. "Is someone… up there? Sora, is that you?" He called out, raising his eyebrows.

The scratching sound continued, and Axel frowned. "Dude, I'm serious here. If you don't quit playing around, I'll leave. I mean it."

A growling sound emitted from the ceiling, and Axel stopped. "Uhh..?" Was all that came out of him mouth, as the scratching sound turned into a banging noise, and the plaster from the ceiling began to crack.

"That's it!" He snapped, lowering the match. "Screw this! Roxas, Riku! Answer me!" He slowly started to jog through the hallway, match light wavering.

The rumbling of the ceiling continued, and then with a final hit, it collapsed. Axel fell, getting hit with a support beam. Groaning, he slid underneath it slowly getting onto his feet.

The match had been burnt out from the fall, now smothered in the dirt. Axel sat against a wall, breathing in slowly. "Alright.." He said calmly to himself, trying to block out everything. "Just.. Just light another match. That's it." He reached into his pocket, and flicked another to life.

Looking around, he let out a small gasp, looking at all the rubble behind him. The entry way they had come in was completely destroyed, not even the tiniest place to get by in.

Breathing in slowly, he realized blood was dripping on his coat. He looked down, blinking a few times. With his left hand, he put two fingers across a spot on his head and winced.

"I must've.. Cut myself when I fell.." He muttered weakly, and then began to stand up, when something pushed him back down.

"_The poor dear…"_

"_We should operate.."_

The sound of laughter filled the destroyed hallway, and Axel looked around quickly, seeing no one.

"Uh.. He-hello?" He asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"_I can get the tools.. We'll have to strap the lad down.."_

"_Too bad we have no anesthetics.."_

Another round of laughter.

"Hey.. I'm looking for my friends." Axel said out loud, hoping they'd listen. The voices sounded female, but they sounded so.. Far away..

A cold hand touched the side of his face, and he closed his eyes.

"_Poor thing is delusional.. I'll give him something to snap him out of it."_

The laughter became giggles.

Axel opened his eyes now, realizing he was in a white room. "What..?" He yelped, looking around frantically.

"No, no no.. This is insane.. I'm in the hallway, I know I am.." He stood up, looking around.

"Roxas! Riku! Kairi!" He screamed, breathing hard.

"_Boy, you poor, poor thing.. I can make you feel better, just lay down.." _A cackle came from across the room.

Axel turned his head, seeing a woman in all white.

She looked normal, from what he could see. "You've got to help me! My friends are in here, there's.. monsters! They're everywhere! Who knows what's happening to my friends, please!" He begged, walking forward.

"_It's all right, my dear… Restrain him." _She nodded towards two men, who walked in side by side. They grabbed Axel by his arms, and strapped him on a strange table.

He was shrieking by now. "Stop! You've got to help my friends, please!" He wriggled underneath leather straps that held him down, and the men tightened them.

Axel coughed, smelling the same rancid smell again. The men left the room, and the woman pulled up a chair to Axel. He couldn't see her face, but he could see she was smiling.

She sat down, something in her right hand. Axel strained his neck to see what it was, but she pushed him down with her other hand.

"_Dear boy,"_ She cooed. _"It's all taken care of, we promise. You're in a hospital. Your friends are in the other rooms, being taken care of. Don't worry about a thing."_

He nodded, starting to believe her. "H-how did I get here?" He asked, green eyes still filled to the brim with fear.

"_Shhhh.."_ She said simply, shoving a needle into his neck.

He yelped, and began to fight the restraints.

"_Don't worry," _She tried to soothe him, looking up. Her face had been torn away, the lower right side of her jaw reveling pearly white teeth. Her tongue slipped along them, filling Axel with dread.

"Leave me alone! Roxas!! Help!" He screamed, the fight slowly sliding out of him. He felt very floaty all of a sudden, even his heart felt like it was slower.

"_You'll be just fine…" _She said, raking her cold, dead fingers through Axel's hair. The two men returned, bringing in a mixture of tiny knives and a collection of rusty saws.

"_I'll fix you." _She said in a soothing voice, grabbing a tiny knife and raking it across his hand, blood gushing from the wound.

He wanted to scream.

He wanted to leave.

But his body wouldn't cooperate. He could only watch as more rotting people entered, tilting their heads in amusement at his pain.

----------

"Riku! Riku, slow down, dammit! I think we lost Axel!" Roxas yelled, chasing after the silver-headed teen. The smell was only getting worse and worse at this point, making his eyes water.

Then, Riku stopped. Roxas slammed into him, falling. "It's about time!" He growled. "Axels' gone! Can't you get that through your thick skull!?" The silver headed teen turned, and a rumbling sound echoed through the hallway.

Roxas stood up, and turned breathing slowly. "What.. Was that?"

Riku shook his head. "I think.. The hallway crashed. We'll have to keep going." He turned, and Roxas clutched his sleeve.

"Riku, stop!" He cried out, planting his feet firmly into the ground.

"We have to find Axel, alright! Just stay with me here, okay?" He pleaded, eyes almost filling with tears.

Riku sighed, rubbing his temples. "Alright, we'll go back in a minute, I promise? But please.. I need to see if Sora is up ahead. Just hang in 'till then, okay?"

Roxas nodded, biting his lip. "I hope Axel will be okay until then.."

The two continued, the smell hovering in the air, making it hard to breath.

They stopped, looking forward.

"You see that?" Riku asked, peering ahead.

"Y-yeah.. Those two doors. They're standing wide open. I think.. That's where the smell is coming from, right?" He said shakily, looking at Riku.

Riku nodded. "Let's go." He moved forward, Roxas right behind him.

Inside the room, the smell practically slammed them into the wall it was so bad. "What is that?!" Roxas yelled in disgust, turning his eyes. They were burning so bad, he thought they'd melt out of his face.

"Namine…?" Riku said slowly, walking forward.

Roxas turned his gaze and screamed at the sight, falling to his knees and vomiting.

-------------

Kairi sniffled, clutching her purse. She was so scared. It wasn't her fault, she hadn't meant to run, it's just.. She'd never seen something so horrible in her life. Tears dripped down her face, as she slowly moved forward through a hallway.

"I want to go.." She hiccupped, more tears dripped down her face. "Home.." She wailed, walking forward.

The sound of soft music slowly made it's way through the hall she was in, and she lifted her head.

She'd never heard something so beautiful, yet so sad..

"Hello..?" She called out, shivering.

Nothing answered back, but the music continued. Kairi moved forward slowly, stopping in front of a metal door. She placed her hand on it, tilting her head.

The music was louder, and now took on a more dark turn. The wailing of someone came from inside.

She blinked, putting her hand on the handle. She turned it slowly, entering in silence.

Kairi shielded her eyes at the bright sight, lights were everywhere. It looked like.. Eyes finally adjusting, she stared.

"What is this?" She asked out loud, looking around. Tons of chairs lined around in front of a stage, everything alight.

Music still played, but more drowned. Millions of people's voices filled the room, sounding more disturbed then happy.

The squeal of pigs, strange wailings of people.. What was this?

"Hey!" She called out, trying to figure out who was making all the noise. The music droned on, sounding more disturbing by the moment.

"Please! Who's doing all this? I need help! I'm.. Sort of, lost.." She said aloud, turning in a circle to view everything.

No one was here, not a soul. Who was making all the noise? Kairi walked down the steps to the stage, and stood upon it. "Maybe it's a recording.." She said, fumbling around to find it, when a large audience gasped.

Kairi stood up, staring at a room full of people, eyes focused completely on her. She blushed, stage fright taking over her.

"He..Hey!" She called out, a weak smile on her face. "My name is Kairi, I need.. I need some help, yeah. My friends are in here, and I'm kind of lost. Could anyone, could anyone.. Get the police? Maybe.." She asked, voice trailing off.

The audience still stared, unfazed.

"Helllooo!" She said loudly, almost getting annoyed by this point. "I need help! My friends are in here, and they're lost, so if you could--" A body slowly flew from the rafters of the stage, hung by a rope.

She screamed in terror, backing from it. It grinned, swinging around, then was pulled back up to the ceiling.

Tears dripped down her face, fear overwhelming her. "Hey! Someone.. Someone help!" She screamed, looking up, watching blood drip from the top of the rafters.

The audience began to laugh manically, clapping. Kairi turned to them, face twisted in disgust. "That's not funny!" She wailed. "He could break his neck, you've got to get him down from there! And help me, please!" She yelled, stomping her foot on the ground.

The audience laughed even more, some falling from their chairs. They all began to talk amongst each other, obviously enjoying the show.

"Stop!" She screamed, falling to her knees. "Please!"

A man screamed, twirling around the stage, covered in oil from his head to his toes. Finding he was on the stage, he stopped, neck craning around to view everything.

A twisted smile reached his face as he saw Kairi, who was currently too mortified to move.

He patted her head, smearing oil all over her red hair. "What are you doing?!" She choked out, tears dripping down her face. He smiled, hopping off the stage, an audience member suddenly booing and throwing a match at him, lighting him aflame instantly.

He screamed, twirling around and the audience enjoyed every minute of it. "You're all crazy!" Kairi screamed, eyes completely wide. "You're monsters! You don't even have souls!" She spat, running from the stage, falling down the stairs.

Swallowing her pride, she stood up, looking at the…

Empty auditorium?

"Wait.." She gasped, looking around.

"_Sorry for this,"_ A voice sounded from behind her, slamming her onto the ground.

"No! Leave me alone!" She screamed, nails clawing for one of the chairs as she was dragged to another room, kicking and yelling for dear life.

-------------

Remember, if you want to know what happens, give me reviews! And lots! Mwhaha!


	24. Chapter 24

-1A VOTE!!!

A poll, whatever.

Who's ordeal do you think was the scariest and why? Kairis' or Axels'.

Mine would be Axels'.

Hospitals are the freaking scariest things ever, hands down.

Hahaha.

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN. D:

--------

Sora weakly rolled to his stomach in a room full of obscene, disturbing paintings. He got to his feet, gritting his teeth at the pain of his skin. A lot of it was tearing away now, a burning, itching sensation coursing through him.

Cringing, he touched the side of the wall in the room. It was deathly quiet, not a single voice could be heard. It was almost as if.. He was disconnected from the rest of the world.

He walked out of the room, entering another one of the hallways once again. He'd lost track of time by now, the horrors of this place creeping into his mind and slowly eating away his sanity.

Sora stumbled along inside the dimly lit hallway, each step ripping off more of the skin on his back. It had slowly began to tear away at the base of his stomach, but he hadn't looked. He felt extremely weary and shaken when he did. He couldn't bear much more of this.

"_Sora!"_

Sora's eyes widened, and he spun around in horror. "Cloud? Is.. That you!" He yelled, looking around.

There was a silence, and then nothing. Sora _hated _the silence all around him. It was making him extremely ill, and alone feeling. In a split second, he was running through the hallway, and stopped at a strange, black door.

At first, he almost knocked-- then feeling like an idiot, opened it.

A red room lay inside, and he walked in. No paintings, no windows, just a deep, red paint.

In a sense, it was almost beautiful. But then, with a second glance, it was almost like someone had smeared blood all over the walls, that had gradually caked in and stuck.

Swallowing hard, he looked around and found a white chair in the middle of the room. He stepped forward and sat down, eyes gradually closing. He felt so weak..

Maybe, a small nap.. And then..

And then..

Blackness.

----------

"_Sora.."_

He turned for a second, still half asleep.

"_Sora?" _The voice continued, a bit more urgent.

Sora blinked, awakening.

Cloud sat across from him, fresh-looking rope burns and bloody flesh around his neck. He looked extremely tired, but happy nonetheless.

"_I thought you were dead.."_

"Ditto." Sora said, rubbing his eyes.

"_Why are you here?" _Cloud asked, resting his head on his hand.

"I don't feel like explaining things at the moment.." Sora said with a yawn. "Wait.. How is it I'm able to see you now, considering.. I never could.. Before?"

Cloud shook his head, looking glumly at the walls. _"You're going to die if you stay here."_

"I'll die if I don't stay here." Sora replied, eyes narrowed.

Cloud said nothing, turning away. _"If you don't get moving soon, your friends might not make it. You know they're here, right?" _

"Yeah.. But.. They don't.. Need to be around me at this point.. " Sora sighed, standing up weakly.

"_Best of luck to you."_

Sora blinked, then realized he was standing in an empty hallway.

"See you on the other side.." He muttered with a wry grin, slowly moving forward again.

---------

Roxas shuddered, eyeing everything in the room.

Bodies.

Hundreds.. Thousands.. Millions..?

Rotting in here. The smell was beyond all horror. The twisted faces of each corpse.. Some were strung up. Some just were laying out.

Some were in pieces.

All of them were undoubtedly filled to the brim with maggots, wiggling in and out along the remaining flesh still clinging to the bones.

"Namine.." Riku sat in the midst of all things, sobbing. Which, of course, slightly annoyed Roxas. Whoever this.. 'Namine' was, an unrequited love maybe? Hmmm…

But whatever the case, they had to get out of the room. It was getting harder and harder to breath. He ran across the room, grabbing Riku by the arm.

"Come on!" He growled, tugging him. "We've got to get out of here, we're going to die if we stay in too long!"

"No!" Riku screamed, slamming Roxas to the floor. "It was my fault she died, don't you understand?! She came, and I couldn't protect her! I have to stay!"

"Fine!" Roxas yelled, turning from him. "But if something comes to get you, I'm not coming to help, hear me?!" He ran from the room, coughing in disgust at the smell. "I'm gonna find Axel and get outta here!" He added, already in another hallway.

Riku turned, facing Namine.

"He couldn't see you."

"_No… Hey!" _She cooed, petting his head. Riku did nothing, just stared blankly at her. _"Where's Sora?" _She looked around wide eyed, smiling.

"D-do.. You know you're.. you're.. dead?" Riku asked, eyes vacant.

Namine tilted her head, eyes filling with sadness. _"Why would you say something that, Riku? That's really mean." _She crossed her arms, frowning.

Riku bit his lip, then stood up. He reached for her hand, and to his surprise gripped it. "Namine.. I'll figure out a way to bring.. To.. Fix you." He whispered, looking forward. "We'll find Sora, and everything will be better, okay?" He said, voice shaking.

Namine looked up, then smiled reassuringly at her brother. _"Don't be sad. We'll go together!" _She chimed, walking along next to him through the room.

----------

Axel breathed in slowly, eyes wide. He was still strapped to the table in the white room, but the nurses and doctors were nowhere to be found. Groaning from the pain, he tried to wriggle loose.

The leather slowly dug into his wrists and ankles, rubbing the skin raw. The woman had torn the front of his clothes and made a gigantic gash with an electric drill. They had all enjoyed him screaming and trying to escape when she'd dug it into his soft, pale flesh and drawn a deep, painful line down him.

He'd almost fainted from the sight, but he still couldn't feel much pain. He thought maybe he'd been so shocked from the sight, his nerves just stopped reacting to things and shut down.

The woman had smeared the blood along his chest and belly, laughing manically about something, the people began to close in around him, rotting flesh and sickly white faces making him so completely terrified, he'd fainted.

He didn't know if they would return, but..

All he knew was that he needed to get out, and fast.

Gritting his teeth, he made his hand as flat as he could and removed it from the strap, crying out from the pain.

Blood trickled from his wrist, but that was the least of his worries at this moment. Reaching across on the table with all the tiny knives and saws, he grabbed a knife and dug through the next strap, freeing his hand.

With a sigh of relief, he flexed his hands for a second. A pathetic excuse for a smile crossed his face, but he had to get off the ankle straps.

Freeing himself completely within a few seconds, he put on his boots and slowly stepped on the tile floor, gulping.

Alright.

They could be _anywhere_…

Slowly moving towards the door, he leapt and practically tore it off the hinges, sprinting down a long, dark white hallway. Bloody handprints decorated the walls, not that it mattered to Axel.

The only thing at this point was to get his ass outta there-- Under any and _all_ circumstances necessary.

----------

Kairi screamed in terror, the person dragging her along an old carpet towards a room.

"Let me go! Please!" She cried out, trying to grab onto anything that could keep her from being dragged away.

Her attacker suddenly dropped her legs, then walked off with a strange limp, turning down a colorfully lit hallway. Standing up, she shook violently.

Where to go? Her mind echoed, unsure of what to do.

Everyone here was _insane_.

Murders. Freaks. Violent..

Turning her head, her eyes widened to see many people, dressed in strange outfits.

"_The play's beginning."_ One dressed as a clown said, bowing before her.

"_And you're the star." _Another added, dancing around her.

"_Get in your outfit and get onstage." _Another commanded, tilting its' head and licking its' teeth. It seemed to be dressed as a ram.

She stepped away, mouth agape. "Stay away from me!" She turned from them, only to be thrown onto the ground. Shaking, she opened her eyes and realized she was alone in the room again.

"Stop this!" She screamed aloud, pulling her hair. "Leave me alone! Please! That's all I'm asking, just. Stay the hell away!" She ran, pushing open a wooden door and entering pitch black.

"N-no.." She shuddered, turning back as the door clacked shut.

"Somebody help!" She screamed, getting on her knees and sobbing. "Axel, Roxas.." Covering her face with her hands, she sat in the utter and complete darkness, not noticing the figures dancing around the room, eagerly staring at her.

-----------


	25. Chapter 25

-1Alright. Im updating, thanks to some people who reviewed. Meh. I was thinking.. Why even bother updating, if people wont give up 15 seconds of their life to put, 'continue' or, 'I like it'.

Of course.. Better reviews then that are loved much more.

Hahaha.

Thanks everyone whose continued to review from day one. You guys are the best.

Alrighty then.

Here we go.

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah.. You know it.

-----------

Roxas shuffled down the hall, arms wrapped around himself. He'd left Riku, who had appeared to have gone completely insane.. Alright, who was he kidding? Riku _was _completely insane.

"Gotta find Axel.." He whispered over and over, eyes determined, but his courage was fading with every last step down the hall.

He breathed in and out slowly, trying to relax his mind. Think of.. Icecream.. Mmm.. Icecream..

His stomach growled, and his eyes turned to sheer terror, spinning around to see what'd made the horrible noise.

"THAT'S IT, SCREW IT!" He screamed. "IM GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!" He began to sprint towards the opening, the 'heroic' feeling drained out of him.

Nope, Roxas wasn't a hero. He was nothing.

Gritting his teeth, he came to a halt, eyes tearing.

Yeah.

Nothing.

_Nobody._

---------------

A tall man stood in the kitchen before his wife, screaming at her about how the food wasn't cooked 'perfectly'.

She begged and pleaded with him, getting on her knees and clutching his shirt. "Please.." She cried, "Don't do this in front of him.."

A tiny eight year old boy was in the upstairs, clutching two of the rails, eyes opened in shock. He wanted to help his mom, he really did.

But he was so scared…

"Bitch! I work all damn day, busting my back for ten years! TEN YEARS! And you have the gall to let me come home to some shitty hamburgers for supper?! What do you do all day, anyway? Lay around?! This house is a fucking mess!"

"Please don't curse! Things will get better, I promise! I was looking for a job, and--"

He slapped her across the face, slamming her into the cabinets.

She sobbed uncontrollably know, and the man held his head in disgust. He walked into the living room, then turned his attention to the boy.

"You're just as pathetic as her. You're never gonna be _anybody_, kid. You're useless, stupid.." He laughed as the tiny boys eyes began to water.

-------------

Roxas looked up angrily, eyes burning. "Alright, Axel. I'm gonna find you."

He moved on, breathing in and out more rationally.

Slowly, he moved to a jog, and got down the hallway pretty fast, until…

"Wha?" He blinked, staring in confusion.

The ceiling looked as if it had caved in, only.. There was a shiny, white room above it. Which was impossible.

This was a one story building.

An old shed.

"What the hell is going on..?" He stared, eyes widening a bit. Okay, okay.. Now he was scared. Shivers tingled along up and down his spine, but he knew there was only one way to go.

Gripping a hold of a beam, he cautiously lifted himself towards the pearly white room.

"Wow.. I don't know if I've just arrived in heaven, or am in a living hell.." Roxas joked to himself, trying to ease his fears.

Putting his hands on the clean, white floor, he pulled upwards, getting to his feet.

He breathed in, and slightly choked on the air. It was extremely muggy, and there was a strong smell of iron..

Or maybe it was blood.

Shaking the thought away, he continued on. If he didn't find Axel.. He would call the cops. Yeah.

They would know what to do.

-------------------

Short, I know.

Blah.


	26. Chapter 26

-1Hahaha.

Cliffy here. Maybe more reviews..? Maybe? -puppy eyes-

Sometimes I hate writing this story. My original ending was morbidly depressing, so I'm changing a lot of it.

But the way I'm going, I might end up having three different endings.. Would anyone want me to post them when I'm done, once you see the real ending? Hahaha.

And to 'Grossed out'

Im sorry if I came off as mad or rude. I've been going through a lot of crap lately, and felt like lashing out at someone. Forgive me, please. No need to say sorry.

Okay..

Whee.

------------

"_She's in here."_

"Where?"

"_Here."_

--------------

Kairi looked up, opening her eyes in shock. No longer was she in darkness, trapped by insane circus looking freaks.

No.

Standing up shakily, she eyed the room around her.

"What the…?"

She was inside a wooden room, completely different from anything she'd ever seen before. Almost like an old English home for the pioneers, it had a grassy smell.

Stumbling through the room to a door, she gripped a knob and turned it.

"It's locked.." She mumbled, stepping back. Maybe there was another door? There had to be.

Weakly moving around to look through the other rooms, she held herself tightly. She'd never been so afraid in her life, and she had the nagging feeling something was inside this house with her.

Something evil..

She viewed soft blue curtains, tables and other assorted objects. An old kerosene lamp sat on one of the tables, and above it was a framed newspaper article.

She tilted her head, biting her lip. How out of place it seemed, in this old fashioned house..

Wait, how was she in a house, anyway? Shrugging, she stepped along an old brown bear rug and took the frame in her hands, blowing off the dust.

Holding back a sneeze, she squinted to read the small print on the paper.

"Uhh…" She said, puffing her lips out like a fish.

"_Man who lives on the outskirts of city invents a new, revolutionary machine to help light the town. A true genius, he's revolutionized modern electricity with his new generator.."_

Kairi put it back on the wall, obviously bored. "Well.." She said, cocking her brow.

Turning once again, she walked into a different room in the house. It had a pleasant style, colors green and yellow, and extremely vivid.

Shifting her attention past a soft looking bed, she found another newspaper clipping. "Huh.. Sure are a lot of these in here.." She mumbled, and walked towards it, holding it in front of her face.

Most of it was too weather-worn to read, cutting off the main paragraph. All that was left was the conclusion..

"_The marriage of the great scientist.." _Words that were illegible.. _"The families are extremely happy, and with the help of his new wife, who knows what they could accomplish?"_

She rolled her eyes, setting it back on the bedside table. She left the green room, there was only a closet in here, and there was no way she was getting out with the help of _that._

Kairi walked into a different room, looking around silently. Nope, this was an office. The walls were all black, wood paneling on the ceiling.

Okay..

This was weird..

_MURDEROUS INTENTIONS?_

The article caught her eye, and she stared weakly.

"What the hell..?"

She walked over, stepping softly and stared at it.

"_Numerous children and a few adults are missing from the town. We can only pin-point it to one person, the scientist.." _Burned letters, most likely with a cigar.. _"We are conducting a search in his house soon. Who knew someone who could do so many good things, could turn into a murderer.. His wife was the first to go missing.."_

Looking pale for a minute, Kairi slightly wondered if this room.. This, house… Was his.

She shivered, turning from the office fairly quickly and heading to the back of the house. She tried the door, unluckily. It was locked too.

"Alright.." She said, looking around.

There was a few more doors she hadn't tried, maybe they led to exits..

Walking into another room, pink all over the walls, she stopped. A small teddy bear sat on a pink, frilly bed. Too much pink for her taste..

Kairi noticed different notes scattered everywhere, and kneeled down to look at them closely.

"_We've arrived inside, not much to look at. Its an old looking rustic house, not anything like we'd imagined a mad man to reside.."_

She turned to another, picking them up and eyeing them all.

"_It's too quiet in here, not a single sound can be heard.. We're thinking we should leave.."_

She shuffled the papers to view the next.

"_He's inside! There's no escape! He's locked all the doors.. The bastard! If these are ever found.. Tell my wife.."_

Kairi tilted the paper, trying to read the rest. It was just a bunch of scribbles, and dots.

She shivered, standing up and setting all the papers down. A creak was heard from the front of the house, and she turned instantly in fear.

"_There she is."_

"Eh."

Kairi turned quickly, realizing who it was.

"Riku?!" She cried out, jumping to her feet, and running inside the front room.

Riku stood in the room, next to a tiny girl in a long, white dress.

"Who's.. this?" Kairi asked, staring.

"My sister." He mumbled. "Alright, let's go." He sighed, scratching his head. "We've got to find Sora." Riku's voice was far away..

"R-Riku?" Kairi asked, unsure. "Uhm.. Maybe you should rest? You look really pale.."

Riku glared for a moment, annoyed at the girl's sudden interest in his health.

"I'm fine, really."

"You don't sound fine.. C'mon, there's all these beds in the rooms. You can rest for a bit, and me and your sister can make sure nothing happens." Kairi said, sure of herself for the first time.

He scoffed. "I should be saying that to you guys.."

Namine said nothing, just studying Kairi. She turned to Riku, a smile on her face. "She's right. You can sleep for a little bit, and we can find Sora all together." She said innocently.

Riku stand wavered for a minute, and he rubbed his head. "Only for.. A few minutes… and then.." He felt shaky.

Kairi rushed to his side, holding him up with all of her strength escorted him to the room with all the notes in it. He plopped down on the bed, and turned to his side, staring at the door.

"If anything happens.."

"We'll take care of it." Kairi said, eyes narrowed. "Now sleep for a bit, then let's get the hell out of here."

Namine stared.

Riku's eyes shut slowly, and he was off to sleep.

--------------------

Roxas stood up, blinking. This room was… a bit off. To describe it down to a 'T'.. it was.. A hospital?

He turned around, looking down the hole, then turned his gaze back to this room.

He sighed, balling up his fists. "I can do this. I've gotta save Axel.. I can't chicken out now…" He stepped forward, looking past the assortment of.. 'medical' tools on a bloody looking pan.

Roxas looked over an operating table as he walked towards the door, gritting his teeth. "I can do this.." He said again, trying to ignore the torn straps and blood covering everything.

It was like.. Frankenstein.

Was some.. Half-dead monster, here too? Did it escape? He gulped, most of the courage draining from him at that thought.

Shaking his head furiously, he opened the white door, and walked into a blinding white corridor.

Looking around, he shielded his eyes for a moment, and breathed in a sigh of relief.

Alright, this wasn't so bad.

"Axel!" Roxas yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth.

_Xel.._

_Xel.._

_Xel…_

His own voice almost replied, echoing back at him. He frowned, almost taking a step before..

"_RESTRAIN HIM!!"_

"_We might need the head doctor for this one!"_

A round of laughter.

Roxas turned around, eyes wide.

"Hello..?" He asked out.

"_Roxas!"_

"Roxas!"

Roxas shifted around again, looking for the voice.

"Is someone in here? Axel?" He called out, weaker this time.

"_I've got the perfect room.."_

"_Aww.. But I want to play with him! He's so cute!"_

"_No!"_

"_Me!"_

Roxas looked around once again, and was covered in a cold sweat by now. His eyes were wide with fear, but he got the feeling this things weren't good..

He got into a dead sprint down the blinding corridor, running down the halls to get rid of his sudden adrenaline rush. "Axel!" He practically shrieked, wishing he was here right now.

Tears dripping down his face, he realized…

His dad was right.

He was nobody.

He couldn't save Axel..

He probably wouldn't even be able to save himself.

Dropping to his knees, he stared down the next blinding white corridor. "Axel…" He practically blubbered, more tears dripping down his face.

"I'm so.. So sorry.." His head drooped, and he let out a few more sobs.

"Sorry for what?" A familiar voice said behind him.

Roxas's eyes opened, and a gigantic smile reached his face. "Axel!" He turned to face his friend, and his face twisted in disgust.

"W-what…?"

--------------------

REVIEW!! OR ELSE!!


	27. Chapter 27

Ill reply to messages and other stuff later, if anyone's sent me one.

I love the theories people make up. XD

Haha.. Anyway, heres the latest chapter.

Bit on the short side, but oh well..

Getting close to the ending I picked.

Hee.

You'll never guess who the villain is.

Or, maybe you will.

OKAY!

Ill make this a contest.

Whoever's right…

Hmm..

Well, You can figure out the prize.

Lol

Yay.

Disc: blah

----

Axel leaned against the wall, breathing as slow as he could. With every breath, it felt like his wounds tore open a little bit more. He was hiding inside a padded cell, fit for an insane person.

But.. It was so soft.. Maybe.. Maybe he could just rest here for a little bit, and then..

"No way.." He groaned, keeping himself up. "I can't sleep.. I'll die.. I've gotta keep going.." He winced, clutching his wounds. Blood was dripping through his gloved fingers, and he tried his best not to notice.

Going towards the opening of the cell, he peeked out the opening to see if those.. Insane 'doctors' were still outside.

Holding his breath as his eyes scanned through the tiny window in the cell, it seemed all clear. Axel slightly pushed the door open, and it let out a loud creak.

He would've jumped, or spazzed out normally, but he'd lost so much blood.. He didn't think he could anymore..

Everything was getting blacker and blacker.. Maybe he could rest.. Right here in the hallway..

Axel's grip on the wall faltered, and he dropped on his knees, then onto his stomach. His eyes drooped, and everything went black.

----

"So, you're okay too!" Axel grinned.

Roxas nodded slightly, studying him. "Y-you're alright too.." He said, feeling insanely embarrassed. He quickly wiped the tears from his reddened face.

Axel leaned against the wall, a smirk on his face. He seemed a bit.. Off.. In the head.

Roxas stood up, brushing the dust from his pants. He looked up at Axel, blinking his blue eyes. "We should look for the others--" He started, but Axel practically pounced on him, pushing him against the wall.

Roxas was completely taken off guard, and felt limp. His face got redder by the second as Axel pushed his leg in-between Roxas's..

"Yaa…" Roxas squeaked, staring wide-eyed at Axel's sudden.. 'move'..

"Why are you talking about them? You just found me.. You should be happy." He pouted, licking the side of Roxas's neck, causing the smaller boy to shiver.

"Axel!" He said, unsure of what was wrong with the older boy. "You.. We, shouldn't.."

"Why..?" Axel cooed playfully. "They're fine.. I just saw them.."

"W-when..?" Roxas said shakily, as Axel nibbled on his neck.

"It doesn't matter."

Roxas blinked, now slightly scared.

"You're.. Not Axel."

"Hmm…?"

"Get off me!" He screamed, shoving the red-headed imposter off him.

'Axel' looked hurt, and tilted his head.

"Why ever would you say that, Roxas? I knew you enjoyed…" He grinned, mouth filled with insanely sharp, definitely not human teeth.

Roxas started to back away, and Axel moved towards him.

"Just come with me to the room, don't worry.." He giggled, grabbing at Roxas.

"Stay the hell away!" Roxas screamed, pushing the imposter into the wall. He turned and ran down the hall, feeling disgusting.

How could he… Let that.. Thing..

Tears streamed down the boy's face, and that only made him run faster. That, and the fact that monster was chasing him down the hallway, giggling like a mad-man.

His foot steps thudded harder and harder, and he grimaced. "Axel!" He screamed, one last time, all his hope fading away. No, he had no hope.. He had to hide, taking a turn down a hallway and trying to think of an escape plan, when..

He fell flat on his face, tripping on a familiar black boot.

"Augh!" He yelped, clutching his head. "Oww…"

"Oi.." A voice said faintly from under him, propping itself up on it's elbows.

"A-xel?" Roxas asked, prodding the teen.

"Ow.." Axel flinched, a small grin on his face.

"It's you! Ahhhh!" He jumped up, grabbing the teen and clinging to him.

"Gah.. Y-yeah, it's me.. Don't pull me.. Okay?" He groaned, then forced a smile.

"What the hell?" Roxas said sharply, removing himself from the cling when he felt something warm. He examined his shirt, and paled.

"You're bleeding!" Roxas shrieked.

Axel looked down, and pretended to be shocked.

Roxas glared. "What the hell happened? Did the imposter..?" Roxas looked back, noticing it wasn't there.

Axel stared. "No.. Uhh.. A nurse.." He cringed, remembering them.

Roxas looked at Axel, feeling pitiful. "I wish I would've went back.. This never should of happened.. I don't even know if Riku.. Sora.." He began to sob again, dropping to his knees.

Axel twitched, unsure of what to do. "Ah.. Roxas? C'mon.. Don't cry.." He cringed at the sound.. He couldn't stand it. He wrapped his arm's around him, and just sat there. He could feel his wounds opening up even more from the kneeling position he was in, so he sat, practically knocking Roxas over.

Roxas laughed, rubbing Axel's slightly flattened red locks.

"You're a dork."

"You're an emo."

"Touché.."

"Salesman." Axel finished with a grin.

------------

Riku awoke with a start, feeling odd and sickly. He shook his head slightly, driving sleep away.

He felt completely drained.. Sleeping hadn't helped at all..

He got off the bed, aqua eyes looking around.

Where was Kairi…? Where was Namine..?

"Hey." He called out, his voice traveling a bit far in the cabin-like room.

Nothing.

Curious, he stepped out of the room and looked around. "Namine..?" Riku asked, slightly unnerved.

"_I'm sorry.."_

Riku turned, and then eyes widened in shock as a monster slammed into him, and he hit the wall.

"Augh!" He yelped, as he narrowly missed a lamp jamming through his stomach. "Get off!" He yelled, kicking the black monster against the wall.

Breathing in and out, adrenaline pulsing through his veins, he realized..

"Sora?"

------------


	28. End

ALRIGHT!

THIS IS THE END.

Original end, anyway.

No one guessed who the villain was.

Pity.

Hahaha.

I might post the alternate endings.

It's still a might.

Or I'll just end it here. Doesn't matter to me.

Yay.

Disclaimer:

Blah.

----------------

Riku stood in the cabin room, staring as the blackened creature shifted, bones crunching as it transformed..

Into a human figure.

"Riku.." Sora stared, face pale.

Riku's throat jumped, and he felt like he'd cry. "Sora.. What's..?"

"I.." Sora said, silent tears streaming down his face.

"What's the matter..?" Riku asked, stepping forward.

"Don't touch me!" Sora snapped, jumping backwards.

"Sora.." Riku mumbled, hurt.

"You don't understand.." Sora said, clutching himself and dropping to the floor. His tattered clothing showed all the black markings and his bones underneath his skin.

Riku sat as well, staring in disbelief.

"You have to kill me." Sora said firmly, looking him in the eyes.

"What the hell?!" Riku shouted, slamming his fist in the wall. "How the hell could you ever say that to me? So you have something wrong.. People can fix it! You-"

"Riku.." Sora said, blue eyes tearing again.

"What is it..?" Riku asked, feeling his heart break within every single second.

"I killed you."

"What?" Riku spat, appalled.

"You don't remember.."

"Sora, damn! Stop saying this crap! You don't know what you're saying, this place is.." Riku stared at the floor for a minute, feeling shaky…

"Riku?" Sora questioned, looking at him wide-eyed.

Riku fell against the wooden floor, crumpling like a rag doll. Sora rushed over to him, holding him. "Riku?!" He squeaked, holding him.

--------

_A tall silver-haired man laughed insanely at Riku's expression. "Namine.." He said pitifully, sobbing._

"_See.. That's you mere mortal's problem. You grow attached to one another and become weak and pathetic, like my.. Father.." He said in an annoyed voice, then motioned off all his other experiments._

"_But that's alright. You want to know why you're so special? You have the blood type I need.." He chuckled, rubbing his hands together._

_Riku hiccupped, eyes red. "how could you.. She was a girl! She hadn't even.. Been given the chance to live yet.." He cried out, clutching her dead body._

"_Oh, please. Quit blubbering like a girl and stand up. If you don't, I'll get someone to make you stand up." He sneered._

_Riku laid Namine down, and balled up his fists, staring at the monster of a man. _

"_I'll kill you myself!" He screamed, charging at the man. _

_The man shrieked as Riku pulled a switch from his pocket and swung at him, but was tackled to the ground by a monster._

"_Get.. Get this boy away from me!" The man yelled angrily, kicking Riku in the face._

_Riku coughed blood, feeling his teeth loosening. The creature pulled him up to his feet, and his head hung loosely. His spirit was utterly and completely defeated. He couldn't avenge his sister._

_Or his mother._

_Or his father._

_He stared the man in the face emotionlessly, and the creature slammed him on the ground as the tall man flicked his wrist._

"_Take him to the torture room. Chain him up. I want him to see what he's going to help become real. My dreams.. All true. I'll rule this town. Thanks to the Sagawa boy." He grinned, then walked off._

_Riku blacked out._

-------------

Kairi found herself in a hallway, trudging on after Riku's little sister. "Namine! Come back! You can't just leave your brother!" She called out, stopping to catch her breath.

"Dammit, kid.." She huffed, shaking her head in annoyance and chasing on after her.

Kairi shuffled as she turned down another hallway, watching as Namine went inside a room. "A-hah! Gotcha!" Kairi yelled, running inside the room.

No one.

"Namine?" Kairi asked, looking around.

Nope.

Just a room.

With a giant looking computer.

Kairi tilted her head, all interest lost in chasing the little girl. She stepped towards the giant screen, and to her amazement..

It flicked on.

Kairi jumped as the screen fuzzed to life, and a silver-haired man appeared onscreen.

"_I've done it.. I've created.. The perfect Machine, capable of blending in and being the perfect weapon.."_

The screen buzzed, then came back to life.

"_I've got to.. Change, to fix myself.."_

It fizzed again.

"_Find a host while.."_

It shut off completely, Kairi staring in confusion.

"Host..?"

----------

_A creature licked the side of Riku's bloodied head, and he slowly woke up with a groan._

"_Wha..?" He groaned, blinking a few times._

_A giant, dog-like monster with yellow eyes stared blankly at the boy, sharp teeth filled its mouth, a forked tongue licking along its' lips._

"_Get away!" Riku yelled, trying to get up, and he practically choked himself realizing he was chained by the neck to a metal beam._

_He finally sat, staring wide-eyed at the monster in front of him._

_They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, then it approached him again._

_He tensed up, shielding his face._

_The creature sat next to him, slowly putting a jet black paw on Riku's shoulder, careful to keep its' nails from digging into the boy's flesh._

_Riku shivered. "Get off.." He mumbled._

_The creature began licking the dried blood off of Riku's head again, and he cringed. _

_Riku finally got out of his fetal position, and stared at the creature with his aqua eyes. _

_It tilted its' head, a toothy grin on its' face. Riku couldn't help but smile a little, some from amusement.. And the rest because his almost fatal head injury made everything seem a lot better then it was._

_Riku cocked his head, almost giddy as the gigantic dog-looking thing spun in a circle and stared at him playfully. It tugged on the sleeve of his jacket, whimpering._

_He stared. _

_It whimpered again, still trying to pull him._

"_Get off." He said harshly, and it walked off into the corner, staring pitifully._

"_What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow._

_The door slammed open, the tall silver-haired man entering with a syringe filled with a yellow-colored liquid._

"_I see you've met Sora." He said with a genuinely cheap smile._

_Riku stared, "Your dog?"_

_The man laughed for a few minutes, eyes practically tearing._

"_You're a moron, truly. No.. My greatest invention. Something you, like the rest of your family will become a part of." He grinned as Riku's face paled._

"_Become..?" _

"_Hmm.." The man said, sitting on the steps of the dirty room. "Well.. Since you're the final installment to him, I guess I can tell you.." He laughed, enjoying Riku's reaction._

"_You see, my father was an amazing scientist.. He passed on all his knowledge to me about, 'the good science could do for the world', but that didn't appeal to me. I'm more of a.. Well, I'll get to the point. I want to control everyone and everything, every human and animal alike." He sneered, imagining his victory._

"_You.. Killed your own family to receive power?" Riku asked in disbelief._

_The man laughed, slapping his knee. "You are a funny one, Sagawa! Just like your father.." He snickered. "Well.. I didn't kill my father.. I made it look like he killed the entire family and then did suicide.. Only, amazingly I survived." He smiled, remembering the time._

"_You're vile. A waste of a person.." Riku hissed, eyes filled with hatred once more._

"_No, no, no! You haven't even heard the last of it! My final sacrifice was in 1997.. A man who owned some bar, I believe. I tried creating the perfect human with him.. What a waste. It was soulless and pathetic.. A waste of all the souls. So I destroyed it immediately.."_

_Riku stared, shaking. This man was completely mad.._

"_So I now believe that you.. You, Riku Sagawa, are the last and final installment to my creature. You're filled with so many raw emotions.. It's so… Delicious.." He chuckled._

_Hope was gone. He knew, but.. There had to be some way to stop.. To come back and stop the domination of this madman.._

_The man stood up, testing the syringe for a moment, and then smiled happily. "All the hundreds of people.. Will be worth it today." He pratically twirled down the steps, stepping cheerfully towards Riku._

"_As soon as my human is made.." He continued on, not caring if Riku listened or not. "He'll be put in the orphanage.. Oh, how amazing this will turn out. I'm so smart.." He chuckled._

"_Monster!" Riku screamed, lashing out at him. "I'll get you! I swear to God I will! I'll come back some how and screw everything up for you, I don't care what happens! I'll kill you with my bare hands if I have to!"_

_The man laughed insanely hard at Riku's pathetic attempt to kill him, the chain practically choking him to death while he screamed all this out._

_The monster looked over, whimpering again._

_Riku evaded the man by moving around on the floor, fighting against the chain as the man finally jabbed the syringe into Riku's arm._

"_Go to sleep.." He said gleefully. "It's all over now."_

_Riku coughed, shook for a moment as the liquid swam through his veins, reached his brain.._

_And fell to the floor._

-------------

Riku woke up, feeling light-headed.

He was inside a utility closet, the light swinging back and forth. Sora clung to him, mumbling 'I'm sorry' over and over.

"Sora." Riku said, looking up at him.

"Riku!" He gasped, clutching him even tighter.

"Sora.. You didn't kill me." Riku said softly, touching Sora's face.

"No, I remember.." He said shaking. "Ansem led me in the room, and I saw you all bloody and.." He stopped, biting his lip.

"That's all you remember?" Riku asked, blinking his aqua eyes.

Sora nodded, shivering. "I don't want to remember what I did to you.. I'm just.. So Sorry.."

"That.. Scientist killed me. You hid in the corner." Riku said firmly, still laying in Sora's grasp. "He used souls to make you.."

"Human." Sora finished. "And that's why I need you to kill me.."

"Why?" Riku said, shocked. "You didn't kill me, why.. Why do you need me to kill you?"

"The ghosts. They're angry, and they're going to stay that way unless I'm destroyed. Riku, they're probably killing Axel, Roxas, Kairi, and.. Namine.. Is.."

"No! There has to be another way, come on!" Riku yelped, jumping up.

"Riku.. I'm sorry.." Sora said, eyes brimming with tears. "You have to shoot me. There's a gun in the shelf.."

"No! Why.. I can't.. Why.." Riku mumbled, eyes burning.

"You were the last one. You're the reason I'm.. Human.. You have to kill me." Sora moved away from him, pulling the gun down and putting it in his hands.

"No.. No.. I.." Riku began crying, looking Sora in the eyes.

"You have to save them."

"No.. Please.."

"You're family will be set free. The others will live.." Sora said firmly, trying his best to sound strong.

Riku stood up, practically begging Sora.

He could not be persuaded.

From the outside of the facility..

A single shot could be heard.

---------------

Kairi walked inside the house, heading upstairs to the usual spot.

Riku sat in an old burnt red chair, a window in front of him. Rain pattered against the window, but he barely noticed.

"You haven't given up hope of finding him.. Have you?" She asked softly.

Riku shook his head. "I'll find that bastard. I know he's out there.. But I don't get it.. 'host'. It makes no sense. I'll keep searching though.. 'Till the day I die."

Kairi sighed, watching as Atavan entered the room. She told Riku goodbye, patted the dog's head and left.

Atavan's eyes flashed red for a moment as the lightening flickered, and the dog licked it's lips greedily.

"_Just because you destroyed my last one.. Doesn't mean I can't try again.."_

The dog ran and leapt for the silver-haired boy, catching him off guard.

_Oh yes._

_There would always be more chances._

_More experiments._

_Until he'd finally won._

The silver haired boy stood up, cracking his knuckles and grinning greedily.

"Who to start with first…"

The lightening flashed again, and then everything faded black inside the house.

----------------

Hahha! Atavan!

Atavan was the villain!

Didn't anyone think it was odd, a rabid dog suddenly coming into the picture?

Hello, plot twists.

Hee Hee.


End file.
